Basta's Pride and Joy?
by Dimensional Traveller
Summary: replacement for 'Basta You Married' 21 yr. old Joy, daughter of a famous geologist, is kidnapped by Basta and his men, Capricorn gives her to Basta to keep her mother, Belle, to stay right where she is. But he has more planned for Belle and Joy than he le
1. Meet Joy and her family

Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters, Cornelia Funke does, I do know Isabelle (Belle) Antoni, her husband, Joy, and Stephen though.

A/N: This story takes the place of..BASTA YOU MARRIED! I ran out of ideas for it, I had a few gathered up, but each of them sounded horrible, and this idea just hit me outta the blue. So I decided to try it, I have a thing for Basta, I guess Im not alone though :-) . I hope all the characters sound like themselves. The story takes place 5 years before Mo and Meggie come to the village. Ms. Izzy, I promise you, you WILL be in this story, so will you, Sonjia:-) how could I leave my best friend out? Ok then enough with the rambling, lol, ON with the story...

Summary: replacement for 'Basta You Married?' 21 yr. old Joy, daughter of a famous geologist, is kidnapped by Basta and his men, Capricorn gives her to Basta to keep her mother, Belle, to stay right where she is. But he has more planned for Belle andJoythan he lets on

"Isn't it beautiful?" My mother questioned to us, her hazel eyes staring at the two storied cottage that was painted a soft powder yellow.

"Uh..." My brother, Stephen, exclaimed as he looked out it, "kinda far from civilization, isn't it?"

"Oh now," My mother exclaimed looking at the cottage, it looked out of place, escpecially out in the middle of the woods, the only thing closest to our new home was an old village with a barrier on the road a few miles in front of it. "Its just...magical," she smiled, "don't you agree, Joy?"

"Uh...yea...magical," I exclaimed, looking around, I hadn't had a good feeling about this place since dad passed away. As it turns out he and a construction crew had been out here building the home before he died from cancer, he had told us, "the areas...remote...but I have seen an occasional car and delivery van coming to and from the old village. Maybe someone still lives there and is trying to fix it up?"

"Well, then, now that we're all unpacked, thanks to the movers, how about we call it a night?" Mom smiled, clapping her hands together, her short sleeved cerulean shirt looked to cheery for this forest.

"Do we have any...ya know, NORMAL neighbors?" Stephen asked, his strawberry blonde hair shining in the late afternoon light.

"Well..." My mother paused, "there used to be an older couple who lived about five or six miles from here, but your uncle was here while your father...was in the hospital.." mom whispered, having a hard time again, she took a deep breath and blinked back tears; sometimes she could talk about dad like everything was fine, then she could barely even think of him without sobbing. "Your Uncle Reginald came by and checked things out, he said the house is just an old hovel now. But, Joy," Mom said, looking at me, "you still have the motorcycle, you and Stephen could visit the village sometime and see if there is anyone living there. There may be children your age there."

"Mom..." I reminded in one word.

"Sorry honey, its just...one minute you were a ten year old little girl playing with your tea set, now your all grown up...twenty one tommarrow, where does the time go?" Mom asked, sadly, she was definatley confused by the whole move, and I understood that. We all piled into our new home, the front door led through the kitchen. The kitchen was more beautiful than I expected, it had tiled floors, a large side by side fridge and freezer, cabinets along the left and right sides of the walls, a microwave on the counter, along with a blender and coffee maker. Then near the back of the kitchen was a small round table with four chairs, I saw my mom's eyes cloud up and I quickly made a mental note to myself to put the chair into the garage, if this cottage had one that is. I walked into the living room, and gaped, it was pretty big, not fancy-spansy, but beautiful. It had wooden floors and a nice long and rectangular carpet that lied under the couch, a coffee table, and a recliner. Then to my front against the wall was a fire place. A few feet away to the left side were stairs. I went up into my room, and smiled. Daddy had remembered, I had a window seat. Next to that was my small library filled with my books and my journal (which I would have to hide so no prying little eyes could get into it). My bed was stuffed in the upper right corner of the room, across the room was my computer table with my laptop, scanner, and printer.

"See?" My mom smiled, walking in, "your father knew that you'd be taking online classes, he wanted you to have a lot of room."

"Yea," I smiled, thanking my father mentally. My mother made dinner for us and we all had showers, I took mine last, got into my pajamas, and went to sleep.

"Joy," Stephen hissed, "Joy!" He hissed louder shaking me, I moaned and turned over, glancing at my alarm clock I noted it was only three am in the morning.

"What?" I asked Stephen, tiredly.

"I think someones outside."

"Wha? Didnt you tell mom?"

"and wake her up? You know how grumpy she gets when shes woken up, please Joy I swear I saw someone, I woke up hearing weird noises, looked down and there was this...shadow guy."

"Shadow guy?" I asked, yawning and getting up, pulling my pajama shirt back down, scratching my forehead I followed my brother across the hall to his room. "We are in middle of a forest, Stephen, you could have seen an animal."

"An animal that stands on two legs and has two arms?"

"Bear?"  
"Theres no bears in these parts, Joy, ya know that, theres just a whole bunch of snakes," Stephen moaned, pointing to his window. I pulled back the brown curtains and looked down. At first I didn't see anything, then I spotted him. Only there were more than just one, there at least three or four. Definately people. Was this forest haunted? I gulped, and motioned for my brother to back away.

"Wake mom up, and get her into this room, hurry, but stay away from windows and be quiet, don't turn on any lights."

"k," Stephen exclaimed rushing out of the room in terror. I looked down, I couldn't see much of them but their shadowed forms. They were just looking around,from what I could tell now. I was suddenly glad that mom's car and my motorcycle were safely tucked into the garage (which I had learned we had when mom went to park the car in it and ordered me to drive my bike into it after dinner.).

"Whats going on?" I heard my mom moan, I motioned her over, looking down she saw the three figures. "Now I do wish we didn't live so far from another village, they'll be gone the time the police arrive." With that my mom pulled out my father's shot gun.

"MOM!" I hissed.

"Well, honey, Im glad to see there are people, but stalking around our house at three am isn't my idea of a good neighbor. Now I want you two to stay up, get away from the windows, Im going downstairs."

"MOm what if something happens?" I asked, worried, "what if they hurt...hurt..or take you?"

"Don't worry, your father taught me self defense, Im the mother here, not you two, its my job to keep you two safe." With that she pulled her light pink robe tighter around her petite body and made her way downstairs. We watched from the window, even though we were told to stay away, we didn't.

"HEY!" I heard my mom shout. "get outta here!" She shouted, shooting daddy's shot gun into the air. "Don't make me use this thing!" I watched the three shadowed figures apporach the front door. "Get back!" I heard my mother shriek. I Grabbed the baseball bat and grabbed Stephen.

"Hide in here, don't come out until one of us comes and gets you, if we don't call the police and wait for them," I hissed, shoving him into the hall closet, handing him his baseball bat, a flash light, and my cell phone. I rushed downstairs just in time to see it happen. The three men shoved my mother into the wall, knocked the gun from her hand and one held her against him, he was a huge man with a flat face. In terror I bit my lip. The other had a limp and his black hair was slicked back, a small goatee grew on his chin. Both were dressed in black suits with black shirts under them. I looked, I had seen THREE figures outside, gulping, I looked again. There he was, he was shorter than the other two, he too wore a black suit, only with a white shirt under it and a rose in his buttonhole, he had dark brown hair and dark, cold, and steely brown eyes. He was thin and wirey and looked like a..boy, but I could tell he was no boy, not at all, not from the look he gave as he looked around the cottage.

"Pretty nice place to be out in the woods," he exclaimed, I shivered, his voice sounded like a hissing cat.

"Escpecially for one little lady here," the man with the flat face exclaimed, shaking my mother.

"Let go of me and get out! I'll call the police!" She warned, I saw her glance up at the stairs quickly.

"Oh is there someone else here?" The man with the limp asked, his voice was coarse.

"NO." My mother said angrily at him. "How dare you come to my home and barge in like this!"

"You who fired the gun, lady," the man with the limp said, walking over near me, I pressed myself up against the kitchen wall. How I had managed to get down here without being seen would forever be a mystery to me. I was scared to death though.

"I saw two faces peering out at me," the cat man exclaimed, glaring up at the stairs, "yer not alone. You shouldnt be living here anyhow. Its off limits and private property."

"The last time I checked my husband had legally bought this piece of forest," My mom said again, angrily.

"If you dont shut that flapping mouth of yers, Flatnose there will have to silence it for you," Cat man exclaimed. Catman was coming closer to the kitchen, I felt frozen, my hands lightly trembling as I held the bat.

"Hey, Basta, watch out, I think I saw somethin' tha' wall there."

"Did you now, Cockerell?" Catman-well-Basta exclaimed. I glanced over and I saw him smiling at me, up close, my eyes widened in horror, his breath smiled like mints. "Well, well, what a beauty we've got here!" He hissed. With that I lashed out at him with the bat.

"Leave her alone!" I heard my mother scream.

"Not a good idea," Basta smiled at me, he didn't seem angry, more amused. I lashed out again.

"Get outta our house!" I exclaimed, preparing to swing at him I swung backwards and heard a thunk, glancing down I saw the man who was called Cockerell out cold on the floor. Basta looked up at me, sneering.

"You're going to pay for that," he hissed, lunging forward, I swung the bat, he ducked. I felt him rush by my so fast that I was spinning, I looked around confused.

"Where'd he go!" I cried out to my mother.

"I-I dont know where they went," my mother replied, holding her hands in front of her in terror. The big one had vanished too.

"Stephen," I exclaimed in horror. Were they upstairs! My mother's face paled and she grabbed daddy's shot gun off the floor and ran up the stairs.

"Stay there!" My mother called down to me, I grasped the bat in horror. I prayed my little brother was okay. I gave short terrified breaths as I stayed focused on the stairs, I was trembling. My bat was suddenly knocked out of my hands "Mo-" I started when a hand went around my mouth and waist.

"Its not nice to be playing rough with someone stronger than you," I heard Basta hiss in my ear, my eyes went huge. I tried to kick his foot. My mother went down the stairs, and froze at seeing Basta having hold of me. He simply smiled at her, "I think she'll do as your payment to Capricorn, maybe you won't have to leave so soon after all. We'll be leaving you now, but don't expect us to be gone for too long!" He laughed, starting to drag me backwards, I struggled to get away. He's trying to take me with him! I thought to myself in horror, I tried to kick him again, at one point I bit his finger and I heard him yowl. I stumbled foward, only for him to grab my braid and drag me closer to him.

Mom took out the shot gun and aimed it at Basta, "let her go!" She screamed, "I'll shoot you or the tall man over there! Now let her go!"

"You even make a motion to that trigger," I heard the flat faced man exclaim, "I'll wring tha' girls neck!"

"NO! Please leave her be, take me instead!" I heard my mother cry out.

"No," Basta smiled, almost to the doorway, his grip tightened around my arms and waist, "Capricorn only wants pretty young girls, sorry." He exclaimed in sarcasm. I struggled harder at feeling the edge of the huge carpet, only a few footsteps away was the kitchen door. "Stop your struggling!" Basta hissed.

"Why not use that stuff that Capricorn gave us, Basta?" Flatnose asked.

"Why not?" He smiled, looked up at my mother, "one move, and shes a gonner," he warned, he took out a small bag and I struggled again, he took out a wet cloth that reeked of the knock out stuff. I couldn't remember the name for it, but I knew it made a person go to sleep against his or her will, I took a big breath in before he stuffed it over my nose and mouth, I refused to let my breath out or breathe in.

"Breathe," Basta hissed in my ear, "breathe NOW."

In response I kept holding my breath, I had to admit it was starting to hurt, I wasn't a good swimmer or diver and the longest I could hold my breath was less than fourty seconds at the most, but this was my life here. Maybe even my mother's and Stephens too, I couldn't breathe in, I attempted to kick him again. That's when he jabbed his knee into my back, I saw stars in front of my face and was forced to let my breath out. I realized to late that I was taking a gasp in, no no no no! The last thing I saw was my mother running closer up to me, trying to grab me, then I heard Basta hissing at her to back off and felt something slick and cold against my neck. After that I could only see a few flashes of our new kitchen, then before I passed out I saw my mother leaning against the doorframe sobbing, I felt myself being shoved into a car, "JOY!" I heard my mother scream out, it was the last thing I even heard or saw before I passed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I called the police," Stephen exclaimed, running over to her, when he heard the sound of a car pulling away. "Mom, what happened? Where's Joy?"

"Th...they took her..."

Stephen's eyes widened in terror, sure he and his sister didn't always get along but usually they were pretty close, even if she was adult and he was still just a 'kid.' He stopped to think a moment about how brave yet scared she had been when she pushed him into that closet with the bat and light, and phone. "D-did you get their names?"

"I could make out the man's name who took your sister, his name was Basta."

"A kid from the hotel the other day said that that village was haunted and that there is a man named Basta, and he's a ghost who takes people and kills the-" Stephen went silent, remembering now was not the time for ghost or horror stories.

"Stephen, shut up! Your sister could be...be ..." Isabelle- Stephen and Joy's mom- stuttered before breaking down in louder sobs.

"mom...Joy's really strong and brave and really smart...she'll get away."

"She can't..." Belle sobbed, "she **_can't_**, Stephen, they knocked her out!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I found myself lying on a pile of old hay, blinking awake, my head pounding, I looked around. A lonely lightbulb hung from the ceiling, moths flying around it, the walls were all made of wood and had carved in names and initals, along with burn marks, and a small hole here and there. I shuddered, my worst fear was bugs of almost any kind, but I realized that right now bugs would have to be bumped down to number two on the fear list. There were no windows, just a light bulb, and the hay I was lying in. Glancing down I expected to still be in pajamas, but in suprise, I found myself dressed in black pants and a white button down shirt. The shirt was not tucked in, and I wasn't about to tuck it in either. I shivered wondering who had changed my clothes, I just hope that I wasn't...'no' I thought to myself firmly, I couldn't think or worry about that right now and give them more control over me. Luckily the shirt I was wearing was long sleeved, even though outside it was summer time, in here it felt like winter time. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, glancing at the small holes I saw small streams of light pouring in, not bright light, a kind of grey light. The sun was probably starting to rise, it was most likely around six fifteen and six thirty, I guessed. I heard footsteps outside and jumped, maybe I could trick them and make them think I picked the lock and escaped. I was about to lift the hay up and dart under it when the door opened.

A man with a scarred face entered, I backed up against the wall.

"Woa..woa..easy there," he exclaimed, his voice gruff, yet it didn't have any malice in it. "It's OK, I won't hurt you, I brought you something to eat," he exclaimed placing two thermoses down. "Look," he smiled, "one for me, and one for you. Its awfully lonely in here," he said, pocketing his key he shut the door, but did not lock it, I glanced at the door. "Oh no, don't think of leaving, Basta will do more to me than he did before," he said, tapping his cheek. "My name is Dustfinger, I...am a fire dancer I guess you could call me."

"J-Joy Antoni..." I stuttered back.

"Well Joy," he smiled gently, "thats a beautiful name, not much joy here though Im afraid to say," he commented opening the two thermoses, he poured hot oat meal into the caps and handed me one cap and a plastic spoon. "Best to get something into you now, if Capricorn doesn't approve of you, he'll either let you starve to death, do away with you, or who knows what." I froze in terror. He noticed this, "I mean, you're a very pretty girl, he likes having pretty girls around this place, keeps his men here, 'specially Basta. He's the leader of the black jackets-Capricorn's men."

I ate the first bite of oatmeal, it tasted just the way my mom made it, "thank you..."

"Oh, well, your welcome, I'm glad to see you speaking," he smiled, "When they bring you to talk with Capricorn talk with a louder voice than that, but not too loud. Try not to be so shy either."

I jumped when a small brown and greyish martin with, suprisingly and oddly, horns on top of it's head jumped out of his jacket.

"This is my little pal, Gwinn, best not to pet him though, he's a bit moody, he bites."

"Did the police-"

"Oh yes, they came here, Capricorn simply told them he knew nothing of the kidnapping. Unfortunately he sent them on a wild goose chase to a village over four hours away."

"Great..." I whispered, I had never been one for tears, but right now...for all I knew my family could be dead.

"Oh now, don't do that," Dustfinger warned, "Capricorn and his men feed off fear, they love it. But I guess it would be good to make yourself small around them, maybe you'll be made into a maid, hm?"

I was about to reply when the door opened again.

"Well, well, if it isn't the fire-eater?" Basta hissed, and looked me up and down, "like my clothes? Don't worry a maid dressed you, she slapped me out of the room. But you and I...we'll have some...time together later," he smiled.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Basta," Dustfinger said, grabbing his things and leaving quickly. talk about being brave, I thought to myself, he ran outta here asif he were a mouse being a chased by a huge cat.

"Now," Basta exclaimed, grabbing my arm and digging his fingers into my flesh, he pulled me up and drug me out of the room, "we're going to see Capricorn, you be a good girl."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basta finished telling Capricorn the tale of how I arrived here, and about my mother being so, 'stupid and unloyal' to this man capricorn. I looked at the albino man, he was old and thin, yet there was something about him that was terrifying.

"Well, another maid wouldn't hurt..." Capricorn mused, "yet Basta, aren't you saying you need a servant?"

"Female company...would be nice," Basta smiled, taking out a knife, I realized thats what he must have had against my neck last night, I fought the urge to rub my neck and make sure it was in one piece. He started to polish the knife and circled me, I tensed in horror.

"pl-Please," I exclaimed, "please let me go, myself and my family will move and go far, far away from here..."

"No," Capricorn exclaimed, standing up and placing his hands behind his back, he clasped them together and walked to the edge of where the alter should of have been, and stayed there staring down at me. "Your mother could be useful to me, after all her late husband was a well known geologist, I have his books, having her here could be good for my village. The police or anyone else at that matter would think a famous person such as herself would live here if anything was wrong. Make things look..ordinary, yes, but we need her so we need you. Basta, she is yours, take her down to the crypt to where that government man is being held, have him wed you two. Then come back, I have two wedding rings that you both can have, I took them off the last couple who betrayed us."

Basta smiled as two black jackets opened up a huge grate behind where the altar should have been, Basta drug me down there, the government man married us. Capricorn gave us the rings. I was Basta's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire day- my 21st birthday- went by as a blur, I was scared out of my mind, and I kept looking for ways to escape. Each time I did, Basta would grab me, threaten to hurt or kill Stephen, then slap me, or sometimes hit me. When lunch time came an older woman who looked like a magpie whose name I later learned was "Mortola," gave all the black jackets lunch, lasgna. The entire time I tried to think of myself eating mom's food, hers was so much better. After lunch Basta dragged me around the village, showing me everything, telling me all the legends they had spread about this village to keep people away.

"What does Capricorn want of my mother?" I asked, "I'm not dumb, she doesn't only want her there for security purposes," I scoffed. Basta raised his hand, I closed my eyes, and he lowered it.

"Never speak to me like that again," he growled, then smiled, "you're right, he has much more planned for her. As it turns out your mother could be quite useful to us, its a shame your fathers passed on, he would have been better for this job."

"What job?"

Basta simply smiled, "you'll see...in time, watch as Capricorn makes a huge mark on this world of yours."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly two AM in the morning before Basta had finished boasting that I was "his" new wife. The maids we past sent me silent and sorrowful glances, the one named Resa patted me on the back and gave me a small and sad hug. My flaming red hair seemed to stand out in the village, blacks jackets constantly were poking at it, was red hair in Italy rare or something? I wondered to myself. Basta led me to his house, it was old, and a small hole in the ceiling, on an old dresser he had bricks lined up, they looked charred and burned.

"This is your home now," he exclaimed, "now lie down."

"No way," I exclaimed, backing over to the wall in terror, "oh no, no, no, no!" I exclaimed.

"You're mine now, I get to do with you as I please," he hissed, grabbing me and throwing me onto the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up sore, my wrists were tied to two beams that helped hold up the roof. Basta was lying next to me, his head on my chest with a huge smile on, I glanced out the window, no sun yet. I remember what he had done, I also remembered that I had cried myself to sleep, I also remember hearing other black jackets snickering and laughing, I also recalled hearing one of them I think it was the man called Flatnose exclaim, "looks like Basta finally got some action." Just remembering the words made me humiliated and caused me to blush. I knew my mother and brother were still alive though, or Capricorn wouldn't need me.

"You're awake, not only a beauty and good female company, you're on time," Basta smiled in a sarcastic smile, getting up and getting dressed.

"Please, just let me go, you can just tell your boss I escaped..."

"And bring disloyalty to him?" Basta exclaimed, "never! I would never dishonor Capricorn!"

He untied me and threw me a new bundle of clothes.

"Put these on," he hissed, "their more female like, Mortola picked them out herself, you better like them. Compared to her, I'm the sweetest thing you'll ever meet." He exclaimed, popping a pepperming leaf into his mouth. I looked around for a place to change, "c'mon, not like I haven't seen you before," he smiled, "dress." Biting my lip I tried to duck under the bed, he simply took out his knife, walked over and put it against my throat, "dress, like a normal person, like I said its not asif I haven't seen you bare before." Biting my lip as he pulled the knife away and polished it asif I had left a germ or something on it, I dressed, quickly. I looked in his dirty mirror and found myself wearing a white blouse with a black jacket over it, a black skirt, black boots, a belt holding my skirt up, I tucked my shirt in, and Basta came over, to finish the look he pinned on a black broach that had a white ivory carving of Capricorn looking to the side of it. Asif this man wasn't egotistic before, this was just insane.

Basta drug me over to the church again and this time sat me down at a table next to the man named Cockerell whom I had knocked out with the baseball bat last night.

"Well if it isn't the baseball player," he sneered.

"She's mine now, cockerell," Basta smiled.

"How do you know she'll stay in lin-" he started, when I tried to sink under the table, all the men had been so occupied with eating and talking amongst themselves I figured I could weasel my way out. Basta yanked me up, faced me towards him and smacked me right across the face so hard I think I might have passed out for a moment. I grabbed my cheek, fighting tears.

"If you don't be obidient and do as I say, not only will more of that happen," he smiled, and hissed in my ear, "that little brother of yours life...is not very important, its your mother we need."

I stared at him in horror and disgust and leaned against the chair, staring down at the table.

"Good, now eat." Basta ordered.

--------------------------------------------------------

That was my second morning in Capricorn's village, little did I know however...that I too had a purpose for being in the village, and married to Basta...

"Is she like her mother?" Capricorn questioned to Cockerell after breakfast.

"Oh yes," Cockerell nodded, "she's a lot like her mother, but she trully like her father. Its a pity they think he's dead..." He chuckled, staring down at the crypt, they had hidden the geologist, the real geologist, Thomas Antoni.

"That it is," Capricorn said, giving a small smile, "does the child know of her talent?"

"No, but I do," Cockerell smiled, "who would have known a girl and her mother can actually talk to spirits and call upon their help. I took her mother's audio diary before that girl knocked me out, it turns out Belle has been speaking to spirits and some of these spirits, along with ole' Tom down there, can actually control a few things this world does. According to Belle, Joy is the only one who has powers close to Darius's and that Silvertounge your looking for, she can also probably find him for you...she found the way out of village just by glancing up. The child is naiive to her talent."

"Good. Until we need that talent, she must not know of it, for if she does, she may slip from my grasp, I cannot have that. We need her mother too, keep the boy-Stephen- alive to keep the family in line."


	2. 1st Burning and attempted escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters, Cornelia Funke does, I own Joy, Belle, Tom, and Stephen Antoni, I do not own Sonjia or Ms. Izzy.

"Now," Basta smiled at me, "it's after lunch, you've had yer tour, now-"

"Oy, Basta," Flatnose exclaimed, walking over, "Capricorn wants ya, 'e said tah bring 'er too. He wants another house burned," Flatnose smiled.

"Idiot, I dont burn the damn house, I supervise the burning," Basta growled, digging his nails into Joy's arm, causing her to give a small yelp in pain.

"Just go tah him," Flatnose exclaimed, going into a small shed, he came out with two gas cans and walked away. Basta scowled and drug me into Capricorn's church. For the first time I looked around it, everything in it was red, blood red. THere was a statue of himself, which looked uglier than the real thing, standing near the doorway to the church. Egomanaic..meglomaniac, actually. I thought to myself.

"You called, Capricorn?" Basta questioned, giving a deep bow to Capricorn, when Joy simply stood there Basta elbowed her, causing her to crumple over in a forced bow.

"It seems one of the bankers I have has decided he wants to inform the police of what I am doing," Capricorn exclaimed, sitting in his chair while Mortola filed down his fingernails. "I want you to take Joy with you on this, I want her to see what will happen to her brother and possibly her mother, if she does not cooperate. Supervise the burning, let me know how things turn out."

"As you wish, Capricorn," Basta said, bowing deeply, I too bowed, only this time forced, biting my lip I tried not to cry out in pain as Basta pratically ripped my arm from it's socket as he dragged me out the door. I looked back for a second, and I could have sworn I saw my home from the other day, my mother in the doorway, her hand outstretched to me, sobbing and calling my name. "C'mon, hurry up, for a servant yer a pain."

"If you would stop dragging me-" I started, I had suprisingly forgotton who I was talking too, he stared at me, his face showing he would not stop to think about slapping her. "...I could walk better, plus I need better boots than these, they don't have grippers."

"Grippers to grip what?" Basta growled at me, "the dirt in which you stand?" He drug me out of the village, I heard a few black jackets chuckle, and I saw maids keeping their head ducked and walking quickly away. We reached the parking lot where there were about twelve cars and a delivery van. I figured the cars were stolen. Flatnose was putting gas cans and matches into a black car's trunk, along with it he added snips of paper. Seeing me watching him, a sarcastic smile grew on his face.

"The papers to help get the fire started, just you watch that blaze, it'll be a beauty," he smiled, "ole' Junkins won't know what hit him, well...burned him." I stared at him in dislike. "I'd watch who ye'd give that look too, the maids and other servants have learned the hard way too, I dont think ye want to be next, do ya?" I shook my head no, "good, then get in the car."

I climbed in, I was forced into the middle squashed between Flatnose and another black jacket who looked to be around my age. Basta sat up front with Cockerell.

"Which house?" Cockerell asked as he pulled out of the parking lot, at first going slow, then speeding like a bat out of heck.

"The green one with the silver roof, his wife has a silly mail box shaped like a chicken outside of it," Basta sneered, he looked back at me. I was tense and afraid, not only for myself, for the family within the home, I prayed they were all out of their home. If only I could warn them. "You'll grow to love this, Joy," he smiled, "who knows, maybe you'll be the first female black jacket!" He laughed. I look down at the floor and I don't say a thing.

"Oy, she learns fast," Flatnose laughed. I glanced up out of the windshield every now and then, we passed by electric poles, trees, trees, and more trees, I gulp as I stare out the window. Past my house. Its a struggle not to jump out. Glancing back quickly, I look into the yard, there stands Stephen, playing with his dumptruck he had gotten for Christmas last year, he looks up just in time to see my face. I see him run back into the house. I put my hand on the back window, struggling not to cry. "Aw, does she miss 'er family? Least ya got to see your brother alive," Flatnose laughed.

"Joy," Basta exclaimed, looking back at me, "Capricorn has allowed me to let you have visiting time with your family, IF you are good. But I am to stay there entire time along with a few other men. If you obey him and remain loyal to him you can see them this weekend."

"R-really?" I stutter, in suprise. Basta gives a sickened sneer and nods. I look up front again. **_Mom...Stephen...I miss you.._** is all I can think as I stare down at my boots.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked around after the two hour drive, we were in a medium sized village and had pulled into the driveway of Mr. and Mrs. Junkins, their house was a one story one. It was actually kinda pretty. Basta grabbed me before I could slide out after Flatnose, he keeps a tight hold of my wrist. "You're going to watch every moment of this," he hisses into my ear. I watch as Flatnose, Cockerell, and the other black jacket, who I learn his name is Theodore, but hating his name he calls himself Ted, I was relieved to find out he had a normal name. I bit my lip and I wanted to scream out, 'mr. and mrs. Junkins get you and your family outta there!' But I couldn't not with Basta holding me so tightly and so close to him. I watch as they soak the ground around the house, they soak the house's walls, at one point Flatnose hops into a tree, climbs up it, and climbs up the roof of the house soaking it with gasoline. He hops off the far edge of the roof, landing with ease in front of us.

"Wanna light da fire, Basta?" Flatnose smirked, holding out a match. Basta leered at him and knocked the box of matches out of his hand.

"Shut up you imbecile, just light the damned fire!"

It was then I saw a girl around eighteen or nineteen leaving the house, "No! Run!" I shout. The girl looks up at me, startled, her mouth falls open, she obviously recognizes Basta. Cockerell grabbed her from behind, and knocked her out.

"We kin use another maid," he laughed, throwing her over his shoulder. Basta looked at me, I swore he was going to smack me, but instead I found him smiling, he nodded to the window. There Mr. Junkins, with dirty blonde hair, was about to leave the doorway when Flatnose lit the house up. Within seconds it was in flame, inside I gasp hearing screams and cries. I try to get away from Basta, I wanted to get the people out of there.

"I don't think so, Joy," he laughed, "isn't this just **_joy_**ful?"

"Please, Basta, let them out! They'll be killed in there!"  
"That's the idea!" He laughed.

"Basta's afraid of fire," Ted chuckled, "noone knows why either. He just likes to play with his boring little knife."

"Shut it, Cockerell, or that 'boring lil' knife' will be in your dimwitted skull," Basta sneers. I try to look away, but Basta jabs me and holds my head so I'm forced to watch the burning. I knew Mr. and Mrs. Junkins were dead when I saw a roof beam collapse, that's when their bloodcurdling screams stopped. Basta and his men were smiling.

"Lets go before the police get here," Cockerell exclaimed, throwing the girl in the back, Basta shoves me next to the passed out girl, at least she did not share the same fate as her parents.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way back I glance up at Basta only to see him holding a scorched brick, he sees me looking at him, turns and smiles, "souvenier."

"What are you going to do with that poor girl?" I ask softly.

"If Capricorn approves of her she becomes a maid, she falls under Mortola's command. See? You saved a life, happy?" Basta asks, before turning around and watching the road again. I happen to glance in the rear view mirror to see, like the other men including Basta, my face, clothes, and body are covered in soot.

"Here," Flatnose smiles, pressing a red rooster feather into my hand, "yer one of us now," he smiles, putting his arm around me, and to my suprise hugging me close. I soon realize the hug isnt a friendly, 'aw dont worry' hug, its a 'hey Basta, I'm huggin' yer wife!' hug.

"Get yer damn filthy hands off her!" Basta sneers, "shes mine! Find yer own!" This causes all the men in the car to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Sonjia heard when she woke up was the sound of three or four men laughing, forcing her eyes open she let out a groan.

"Well, well, the little maids finally awake," the man in the front passenger seat exclaims, I recognize him as Basta. He always came by Sonjia's father's house to collect money her father was secretly stealing from the vault.

"Let me go!" Sonjia cried out, backing into the seat, "don't touch me! Where are my parents!"  
"Dead," laughs the man with the flat face, Sonjia had never seen him before.

"No...it cant be..." Sonjia whispered, tears filling in her eyes, she felt her heart ripped to shreds when she saw that the flat faced man was telling the truth everyone in the car was full of soot, including herself.

"If it makes ya feel any better," the man driving laughed, "that girl next to you is Basta's new wife, she saved ya!"

Sonjia turned to her, she was expecting to find a hard core and cruel girl like Basta. Instead her eyes stared in shock. She found a small girl with blazing red hair in a bun, her face and clothes covered in soot, in her hand a red rooster feather, her brown eyes were filled with horrified tears.

"Well, Joy, introduce yerself," the man driving exclaimed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the drive back I softly told Sonjia my story, telling her what happened, telling her about the eve of my birthday and of how I was taken from my home.

"I don't wanna marry any of these guys," Sonjia whispered in horror in her ear.

"I hope you dont have too...its...far from easy.." I whispered back.

"Did my parents...did they...get out?"

"...No," I whispered, "I'm so sorry." I hugged Sonjia close to me and allowed her to sob into my shoulder, I rubbed her back, I knew there was nothing else I could do but to offer my friendship to her and to let her have a shoulder to cry one. To let her have someone to come to when she needed help, something I did not have in Capricorn's village...until the day I witnessed my first burning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unlike with me, Capricorn was there in his church, he allowed Sonjia to become a maid.

"Joy," Capricorn said in a warning voice to me, "if I ever hear of you saving another life, I shall see your brother's is taken to replace imbalance."

"Yes...sir..." I said, bowing stiffly.

"Did Basta tell you of my offer?"

"Yes, sir," I whispered.

"Good. Just remember it, or that offer will fly off in the wind asif it never existed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly a year after that fateful day, I had gotten to see my family, just that once. That was the first and last time I was allowed to see them. It was later revealed to me that seeing my family was my 'late birthday gift' from Capricorn. I was Basta's wife servant. I could stray from Basta's side now and then , I know Capricorn did not trust me, even though I was trully loyal him, I knew if I wasnt I'd find the head of my brother waiting for me. I was sent with him on burnings. I was to make sure to help Basta with his "report."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sonjia!" I hissed to my best friend, I waved her over.

"If Mortola finds me..." Sonjia started softly.

"She won't," I exclaimed, "I heard the maids weren't given their breakfast today."

"No," Sonjia said, shaking her head, "Treena tried to escape, Flatnose shot her, she's dead. In punishment Mortola won't let us eat until someone tells her who told Treena about the back way in and out of the village. The one your husband helped create."

"Here," I said softly, handing her a sandwhich I had been hiding in my black jacket's pocket, "its not much.."

"It is enough," Sonjia smiled, "I don't want you in trouble, you should go now." I nodded, and walked off. Two hours later I was by the pond near the village, I came here often, it was a quiet place to sit and think, it was then I saw a black mountain lion pacing back and forth. I smiled, I think I had just solved Sonjia and I's problem. Basta was a huge stool pigeon, he would tell Capricorn of any escape plans, but if he were to busy fighting..a lion...I was no killer, I knew Basta could handle himself, I had watched how he had killed snakes before, and even killed wild dogs with his bare hands, sometimes using his gun. I ran up and grabbed Sonjia.

"You missed a spot," I said harshly as Cockerell passed us, I heard him laugh.

"What?" Sonjia whispered when Cockerell walked off, I made sure noone was looking when I revealed my plan.

"Across the pond is a black mountain lion, I've never seen a black one before, but I think I know way to get outta here, I can return to my family and you can come with us."

"How?" Sonjia asked, hugging her mop handle close to her.

"Im going to tell Basta I was chased halfway here by that thing, show him where it was. Hide in the bushes near the edge of the forest, I'll be there to get you."

"But if we get caught," Sonjia exclaimed, "there will be worse than Mortola taking food away. And what of your brother?"

"Basta keeps a car in the woods so when Capricorn sends him out to do something he does not want the other black jackets to know about, they wont know where he went.They think he just went hunting or something."

"I hope this works," Sonjia sighed after a long hesitation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BASTA! BASTA HELP ME PLEASE!" I shriek, running into the village, black jackets are all looking at me, as are maids. I glance and see Sonjia quickly sneak out of the village.

"What is it?" Basta sneers at me, "get back tah work ya idiots!"

"M-mountain,...l-l-lion I-I was taking a bath in the pond when I saw it, I had to dress quickly, but it saw me and chased me half way here..." I said, giving fake pants.

"Show me, Cockerell tell Capricorn theres a black mountain lion from our world out on the loose, Im going to kill it and bring Capricorn it's furr."

We walked to the pond, I looked around and saw it drinking out of the water and pointed. Basta nodded and motioned for me to stay put, he walked quietly to the other side of the pond, the lion, obviously hearing him, turned roared and hissed. The lion pounced foward, Basta ducked back, suddenly I felt my heart drop in guilt, Basta could die, and strangely enough I found myself getting stragely attatched to him. NO! I thought to myself, I waited for a moment when his back was turned and ran. I grabbed Sonjia out of the bushes and shoved her into the car, grabbing Basta's keys from my jacket pocket, I backed up and got prepared to speed out when a gun was pointed at my head.

"Where are you going so quick with the maid, Joy?" Flatnose asks, smirking, "escaping maybe?"

"No!" I exclaim, in a lie, I can finally tell the secret Ive been hiding, "Im taking Sonjia with me encase I need someone to take the wheel...I'm pregnant with Basta's kid."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I only had a few catnaps for the next three days, each day Capricorn would not let me to far away, bragging that I was to be the first to be a mother to a black jacket's child. I was finally allowed to see Basta, to my suprise he wasnt in bad shape, he had a few scratches, a twisted ankle, and broken toe, I knew he had defeated the panther since the black fur was now the rug on the church's floor.

"So yer gonna have my kid?" Basta exclaimed, giving a smile smile.

"Yes, Basta, nothing to be excited about."

"Thats what you think," he smiles, "Maybe we should call him...Basta Jr? Or...STEPHEN."

Hearing that I glare at him, and run out, I didnt want to be around him, that sarcastic no good lousy black jacket!


	3. Sharing the same gifts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters, Cornelia Funke does, I do know Isabelle (Belle) Antoni, her husband, Joy, and Stephen though.

"Please, it has been over a year since her one and only visit," Belle exclaimed, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs in her kitchen. She looked up into the face of her mother's spirit, the spirit had glowing blonde hair and green eyes, the rest of her was pale, she was wearing the light blue dress with the red gemmed necklace on that she had been buried in. "Mother, she could be in trouble."

"Myself and a few other spirits shall check it out, until then, stay low," was her mother's only response, her voice sounding more like an echoing whisper, looking up to thank her mother Belle jumped. Her mother was gone, she hated how spirits did that sometimes, one minute be there, the next...gone. Belle walked over to the door and glanced out the window, a black jacket was coming up to the front door, studying him, she realized it was the man that her daughter was forced to marry. The catman, Basta, who had taken her daughter from her over a year ago, she opened the door. She looked at Basta's car, noone else was in it.

"Looking for someone...maybe Joy?" Basta smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning foward in amusement.

"Please...is she...is she ok? I will do what Capricorn wants, whatever it may be, just please, let my daughter leave that...that..that.."

"Accursed village?" Basta offered. "No, you see I came by to tell you that in 9 months you will be a grandmother," he smiled. Belle stared at him in terror.

"You monster," she hissed.

"Flattery," Basta laughed, his laughter sent a chill down Belle's spine, as it often did, "can get you places. Capricorn says for you to stay here, but today you will be allowed to see your darling Joy, bring the brat too."

"My son," Belle exclaimed, standing tall, "is not a brat. He is an intelligen-"

"Of course mouthing off can only get you and your darling Joy and Stephen into trouble. It would be a shame for me to lose a future son."

"Or daughter."

"I think not," Basta exclaimed, "Capricorn wants no female babies."

"He can't control the gender process," Belle exclaimed.

"Get that brat before I leave without the two of you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Mortola, please, all I ask is to know of the maid called Sonjia," I exclaimed, keeping my voice as strong without wavering or whiny as possible, I had been after the old magpie now for nearly four days to get her to tell me about my friend.

"If it will get your silly worrying little mind off me, yes, I shall tell you," Mortola said, "the maid-servant is fine. Basta insisted she learn more discipline, tommarrow she shall start as your personal servant. Wherever you go, she goes, also you are not to leave Basta's side."

"What, but-"

"NO buts, now out of my sight! You're husband shall be back soon, unless you want me to cuff you to the gutter on Basta's house again while he is away I suggest you go and sit and wait for him."

I hated that woman, I swear I did, I believed that hating was wrong, but with that woman... I shook my head. I walked back, Flatnose followed me.

"Mortola said to keep an eye out on you incase you try to escape again," Flatnose exclaimed when I sat down on Basta's front door step.

"I didn't try to escape, I was trying to get to a doctor to see how to care for this baby," I exclaimed. It was a good thing I had saved the fact that I was pregnant for an emergency, though I would have to tell sometime. Basta was not stupid, he had common sense and knew what a pregnant woman looked like.

"See that woman over there?" Flatnose asked, pointing to a maid that had been with Capricorn for three years.

"Yes..."

"Tha's Izzy, but she makes us all call her MS. IZZY, even though she's a maid. I have my eye on her, maybe Capricorn will allow me a female companion too!" Flatnose laughed. I stared at him, I wanted to say, 'shut up, Flatnose, and leave that poor woman alone!' but I couldn't do that. Looking down at the ground I sighed and waited for Basta. I yawned in exhaustion, Basta had been awake over half the night last night bragging about his 'son' and what to name 'him.' I had warned him that the baby might be a girl, Basta had just replied by saying, "tha's your thought."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glancing behind herself Ms. Izzy held tightly onto the large wicker basket she held, within the basket was Gwinn, two packs of matches, cheese for the dogs to help take their sense of smell away, among a few other things that Dustfinger had asked her for. She feared the fact that she could get caught by one of Capricorn's men, but it was Basta she feared the most. Though, she would never admit that, Resa came up along side her and tapped the basket in question.

"Its going to Dustfinger, he's gonna try to smuggle Phillip outta here," Ms. Izzy whispered to the taller maid, who was known as 'Capricorn's beauty' because he was so fond of the voiceless maid. Resa nodded and grabbed out a piece of paper and pen she had stolen from Capricorn's home, she wrote down a message and showed it to Izzy. 'Does he have Phillip now? Phillip is only 11 isn't he?'

"Yea, only eleven, Basta found him two weeks ago, the kid had thrown a frog down his shirt when Basta was chasing after that home builder. I swore that if Joy wasn't around when he pulled up into the village with Phill that he would have killed him." Izzy sighed, Resa nodded in agreement, also knowing of Basta's short temper and his lack of patience. She suddenly pointed to an alleyway.

"Dustfingers there?" Izzy asked, Resa nodded, and waved her too, Izzy waved back and made her way between Flatnose's home and Cockerell's home. Although it wasn't REALLY their homes, they just wanted a roof to sleep under, only Basta stayed where he was (and Capricorn), it helped Izzy remember each and every part of the village better.

"Did you bring them?" Dustfinger asked, coming out of the shadows, his scarred face always broke Izzy's heart, and always made her angry at Basta for what he did to the poor man.

"Yes, everything you've asked for," Izzy replied, looking down at Phillip, he was still scared stiff and his brown hair was greasy and dirty. "I also added soap, a washcloth, and towel, I didnt know what to do for clothes though. All the extra clothes are way to big for him."

"Basta's clothes might fit," Dustfinger commented.

"Basta's clothes fall right off of Joy when her clothes are being washed," Izzy reminded the scarred man. Dustfinger nodded. He took the basket.

"Thank you, Izzy, I trully do not know what I would do without you and Resa. You're taking a large risk helping me and I thank you for it," he smiled, patting her shoulder, taking Phillip's hand once more and making off into the shadows once again. Izzy glanced around quickly and dissapeared into Flatnose's home, cleaning the area where he slept so she could have an excuse for being there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephen entered the village with his mother stiff as a board, he was scared, the village looked old and falling apart. He froze.

"Whats the big idea?" Basta asked, "get a move on." Phillip shuddered, grabbed his mother's hand, something he did not often do, and walked foward with her. A tall man with a flat face who he had learned a year ago, was Flatnose, walked along with them. Black Jackets constantly walked past him, as well as maids, looking around he noticed one maid coming out of an alley way in dissapearing into a house, he wondered what that was all about. "Where is she?" Phillip heard Basta growl. He worked his best not to freeze, Basta's growl sounded a lot like some kind of wild animal's growl.

"Try not to show fear, Phillip," his mother whispered in his ear when Basta had turned to look around for his forced wife. "This man only enjoys it and feeds off of it, try to be brave."

"Ok. JOY!" Phillip shouted at seeing his sister carrying a clean suit.

"PHILLIP? MOM!" Joy shouted, seeing the two, Phillip ran past his mother and Basta right into his older sister's arms. "I thought I'd never see you two again!"

"We thought we'd never see you again, sis! I missed you so, so much! Christmas was icky without you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Joy!" Belle smiled, walking over to her daughter and hugging her tightly. "I didnt think I'd see you again!"  
"I didnt think I'd see you again, either, mom," Joy smiled back, hugging her mother. She saw Basta behind her mother giving a look of disgust. Belle looked out of the corner of her eye to see the spirit of her father, Daniel, watching his over Joy each moment of the day, she smiled a little at that.

"Do these guys have guns?" Phillip asked, coming out of his fear at seeing his sister.

"Yeah, but dont ask to see them!" Joy warned, "they might shoot you, just to _show_ you."

"You're kidding!" Belle asked, appalled.

"No, Im not, a kid around 15 wandered in here one day, said he wanted to see if Flatnose had a gun, Flatnose said ya and shot the kid's leg."

"Is he OK?"

"Yea, he'll be fine, thankfully, someone from a village over took him to the hospital, that's all I know," Joy sighed.

"Well, I have a late Christmas gift for you," Belle smiled, noticing Basta getting interested and walking over.

"Mom you didnt have to-"

"Hush, it's a Christmas gift," she smiled, opening a small box and taking out a small heart shaped locket and put it around Joy's neck. She opened it and Joy beamed, inside was a picture of her father and mother on one side, and then on the other was Stephen. "So you'll always know that you're in our hearts," she smiled, "and I'm sure your father watches over you every single day and night." Belle smiled, looking upwards. Basta just snickered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basta snickered at hearing what Belle had just said. She obviously still had no idea that her husband, was very much among the land of the living. He looked over at his wife, at first she had only been a wife-servant for him to make him happy, and since all the maids would slap him and run. But now he became angry if any other man approached her and was starting to become very, very, possesive of her. Nearly a month ago Cockerell had been joking with Flatnose and hugged Joy close to him, the next day Cockerell had a black eye, and his arm had a long cut on it. Obviously, he had been warned never to touch Joy again, and it was obvious on who warned him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile all of this took place a man named Mo and his nine year old daughter, Meggie, were just moving into an old farm house, after having to move from a well populated area. Dustfinger had found them, Mo knew that if Dustfinger had found him, then Capricorn would find him.

"Mo, does this village have a park too?" Meggie asked, curiously. She loved the swings, it made her feel asif she were flying. She also liked to sit in a swing and read, Mo had made her a special book purse so when she wanted to swing again she could put the book into the purse where it would stay safe.

"Well, I haven't seen one," Mo admitted, "but I do know that there is a small swing set outside," he smiled.

"Really?" Meggie asked, happily, smiling.

"Really," Mo nodded, "the man I brought his from, a farmer named Greson, raised four children in this home. They used to bring their grandchildren over here sometimes so he made a swing set, but all of his grandchildren are grown ups now, so he no longer had use for the swings. He told me that he hopes you enjoy them," Mo smiled down to his daughter, chuckling when she ran off to see the swings for herself. He watched her, then glanced over at the driveway, hoping, just hoping that Dustfinger would never show his face here. He hoped that this time, he had hidden himself and Meggie so well Dustfinger wouldn't find them. Dustfinger had found them many times before, usually out in public, and Mo would never let Meggie see him. He used his job, which was a good excuse, for all of the moves. Sighing, he thought of Resa, it would have been a year that day that he had accidently read his wife and her two cats into InkHeart, and brought out two monsters, and a fire dancer with his horned marten.

"Resa, I hope that one day I can read you out, I miss you so much...Meggie needs you too.." with that, he walked over to keep an eye on his daughter and sat in an old chair. He noticed that Meggie looked more and more like Resa each and every day. Little did he know that he and a woman named Belle had something in common: both of their loved ones were still alive, in this world, and waiting for him. He also did not know that he and Belle's daughter, Joy, shared the same gift of reading people out of a book. Joy, herself, did not know of this talent yet, all she knew is that when she read out loud, odd things tended to happen.

"Mo!" Meggie shouted over to him as she swung, "whats the school here like?"

"Not as big as the other one, Meggie, but pretty big. I think you'll meet a lot of friends," Mo smiled to her, "I hear the school has a big library too.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that night when Dustfinger came into see Capricorn, with Capricorn, as usaul, stood Basta, and next to Basta stood Joy. Dustfinger felt horrible for the poor girl, being forced to stay with that monster, Basta.

"Where were you fire-eater?" Basta growled at him.

"Basta," Joy hissed, "he could have been doing something for you!"

"Hush, you have no part in this!" Basta exclaimed to her, raising a hand, Joy backed away.

"Well, Basta, I was only in the village that's two hours away from here. I was asking around, as I usually do, to see if anyone has spotted Silvertounge and his daughter."

"Daughter?" Capricorn questioned.

"Yes, daughter, her name's Meggie," Dustfinger exclaimed, he wanted back in his world so bad, otherwise he would not tell Capricorn this. But Capricorn had promised to read him back into his world, "the last time I saw her she was only three..." and Dustfinger told all he knew about Meggie and the love that Silvertounge had for her.

"When you find him, Dustfinger," Capricorn said, sitting in his chair as Mortola clipped his fingernails, "bring me his daughter too. Having her, Silvertounge will do whatever I want of him. Basta, what of the scientist's wife?"

"She still lives in that big yellow house," Basta said, "gave Joy that fancy locket as you saw, and hasn't said a word about us to anyone."

"Did she agree to use her talent for me?"

"She was uncooperative at first, and she did not believe me when I said I would harm his precious little boy, so I had to threaten her daughter, my wife," Basta smiled at Joy, who only recoiled a little away from him, "then she gave in and agreed."

"We may be needing her talents soon, Basta, keep an eye on her." Capricorn replied, he then waved everyone out of his home.


	4. Basta Jr

Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters, Cornelia Funke does, I do own I do know Isabelle (Belle) Antoni, her husband, Joy, and Stephen

Nine months had past since the day of my mother's visit, with each day my stomach grew larger with the baby in me. Each day and night Basta would lean down and give my stomach a kiss, bragging how he wanted to teach his 'son' to use a knife, sword, even bows and arrows. I did not know that Basta could even use bows and arrows, that was a suprise to me. Between being Basta's "wife-servant" and having the baby, and every now and then I would do errands for the Magpie, Capricorn, or a black jacket, always in the village, of course. I remember at one point my husband coming home complaning of a snot nosed brat who dared to try to mouth off to him until his older sister stopped him. It was later that afternoon I noted three figures from a hill that overlooked our village, looking down upon us. One was a girl who was dressed a lot like Indiana Jones, and there was a teen boy, and a teen girl, they must have been there for a good three hours without, suprisingly, being caught. I did not want to make their presence known, that day I made sure to 'act up' as much as possible to keep attention off of them. They must have been crazy to be standing there in plain view, it was a miracle Basta or another black jacket did not spot them.

As the Magpie promised, Sonjia became my, 'personal servant.' Wherever I went, she went, Mortola thought that it would make the poor girl miserable, instead Sonjia and I were extremely happy. We grew closer than best friends, we felt like we were sisters we became to know eachother so well. Basta was ordered to make another mattress (all the mattresses are made of are straw with a thick cloth sewn around the hay, same with the pillow.) and put it into his next room, which he grudingly did. Though Basta and I were married, it did not stop him from making approaches on maids, and even at sometimes, Sonjia. At these times I would jump down his throat. Other times I was either to exhausted or in a mood swing, and walked past, feeling a stab in my heart that yelled to me, 'stop him! Do not let him hurt that poor girl!'

The Magpie often referred to me as "useless" as the seventh month of my pregnancy came. I couldn't even tie my own shoes, so Basta was forced to tie them for me, something he was extremely unhappy of doing.

"Why can't Sonjia tie your shoes?" He growled to me one morning, "that's what she's here for is it not?"

"Yes, Basta, it is," I reply, "but also I think a husband should his wife through her prengnacy too. Spouses are supposed to be there for eachother, you know."

"Spouses are supposed to be there for eachother y'know.." he exclaimed a high pitched, sarcastic, and mocking tone.

"Basta, you need to get more furniture in this room, I think there's an echo."

"Maybe there is, maybe my son is mimicking his weak-spined mother," Basta sneered. It was then I did the most bold, maybe stupidest, thing ever. Whipping my arm back, I slapped him. He stared at me, putting a hand to his cheek, his dark brown eyes shining with anger, shock, and maybe even a little, tiny, eensy bit of respect. Maybe.

"What...did you do that for?" He growled, leaning foward.

"Simple," I exclaimed, "I'm tired of your insults, I'm tired of hearing you rag down on me like I'm some piece of broken machinery. I am a human being and your wife, some how, I do not know how, I have given my actual heart to you. As your wife though, I demand at least SOME Respect. After all, its not you who will have to go through the nearly unbearable pain of labor. All you will have to do is sit there, waiting for your son or daughter, now you just your mouth and help me. Is that so hard to ask?"

Basta simply stared at me, sneered, and walked out going to do whatever it was he had originally been going to do. Sonjia came out of hiding from behind the wall.

"I think you might have put that man in his place," she smiled.

"One can only hope," I replied, in a soft sigh, Sonjia immediatley helped me up. A few months later I was walking with Basta and Sonjia and waiting for our day's orders in Capricorn's church when it happened. Capricorn had just entered with his men and the Magpie.

I gasped.

"Am I all the sudden, after all this time, a shock to you, Joy?" Capricorn asked, with no emotion.

"No, sir, its just.."

"Just..what?"

"My water broke, I'm having the baby," I replied. It was the day I first saw my husband freak out, over me. He was yelling at Flatnose and the others to get a doctor, or to drive me to one, or to do both.

"Basta," Capricorn had ordered loudly, "why do you think I ordered Cockerell last month to take that doctor? Now, there's a room in my house, far more cleaner than any other stinking room in this village, for your wife to give birth to my newest henchman. You and Flatnose carry her there, from the way she is standing now, I doubt there is anyway she possibly can do it on her own." Basta, nodding, looped my left arm around his neck, Flatnose looping my right arm around his, together they lifted me up into a sitting position, I was litterally sitting in a human, walking, chair. They rushed me to Capricorn's home, up the stairs, and into the room. Basta put me onto the bed, by this time I was in to much pain to notice my surroundings. I did, however, see the Magpie at my side, suprisingly holding a damp cloth to my forehead. Sonjia stood there, holding my hand, Basta holding my other, which was another major shock. Cockerell and a younger black jacket led in a doctor, glancing up I recognized him, Dr. Henoggio, the doctor that told my father he was dying from cancer.

Seconds seemed like hours as the pain worsened, I heard Dr. Henoggio barking out orders to the black jackets, at one point I had squeezed Basta's so hand so hard I heard him scream in agony, crying out, "my hand! It's broken! My knife hand is broken!" I glimpsed up at one point to see an amused smile over the Magpie's face, Sonjia was looking at me, her eyes shining with sympathy.

"Ok, now, Joy," Dr. Henoggio exclaims, nearly four hours later, "one final big push, and the pain will be gone? OK?"

I nod quickly in response, and lean up, giving a giant push, shrieking in pain as I do, more tears rolling out of my eyes, I flop back onto the pillows as the pain lessens, but doesn't fully go away. I hear a smack, followed by a crying baby, I glance up tiredly to see Capricorn standing in the door way.

"What is it?" Capricorn asks.

"A boy," Dr. Henoggio, smiles, wrapping my baby boy into one of Basta's old white shirts. He hands the baby boy to me, smiling. I smile down at the newborn, he was so little! His eyes were shut tightly as he cried and screamed, his tiny arms poking out from the shirt, on top of his head with a small patch of firey red hair. He had Basta's foxy face, yet he had my hair. He was percious.

"Please do not take him from me, Capricorn," I whisper, my voice hoarse, sore from all the screams and cries.

"I would not, he would not grow to be healthy and strong, as I need him to be, without his mother. Though, you, yourself, will have to harden more." With that, he nodded to Basta and walked out. Basta looked down at his child smiling.

"He looks just like me!"

"OY!" Flatnose exclaimed in annoyance, "just what we need, another knife happy- Basta running around!"

"You better shut up if you still want that nose, it'll be worse than flat in five seconds, it won't be there at all!" Basta growls to him, I see Sonjia back away in terror, I put my hand on her arm gently. I whisper to her that he was mad at Flatnose, not at her, and that he would NOT touch her. She gave a small nod.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Silvertounge," Dustfinger exclaimed over Mo's cellphone, "i have yet to find you in person but I have found you in this contraption your world calls, a phone. Basta has married to a poor woman named Joy, only 22 now, she has just given birth to Basta's son an hour ago."

"The name of his son?" Mo asked, in heartbreak after Dustfinger explained to him who Joy was and how she was forced to be with Basta always.

"What else do you expect with Basta's ego?" Dustfinger brothe over the phone, "Basta Jr."


	5. Mo, I think I know you

Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters, I do own Joy, her mother (Belle), and her brother (stephen), and her father. Sonjia's a friend of mine as is Ms. Izzy, I own Joy's baby in a way, I borrowed the name Basta though ;;

((A/N: Its been a lil' while since I updated, class started and I already have a bit of homework. Plus one of my online classes isnt being very..how can i say this...nice to me? Being Evil, mean, wrong, LOL so many different ways to say it...))

Mo shook his head as he hung up the phone and glanced over at his nine year old daughter, he prayed that Basta and Capricorn would never enter his life again. Now Dustfinger had somehow found his cell number and called him, telling him the worst news, Basta had a mini-me running around now. Just what the world needed, another Basta...even if he was a minature one.

"Mo?" Meggie asked, walking up, her knees full of dirt and mud.

"Meggie, what happened!" He asked in suprise.

"The swing broke when I was swinging foward," she commented, pointing to the swing. The black seat of the swing dragged on the ground along with the left chain, the right chain was the only part of the swing left still attatched to the metal and wooden frame. "But that's not it," she said.

"What's wrong, Meggie?" he asked, eyeing the other swing and mentally thinking to himself on how he was going to keep it in tact.

"How 'come there's no farm animals?"

"What?"

"Now cows, no piggies..nothing..."

"Well..Meggie...the farmer took all that away with him..."

"Oh.." meggie replied, "can we eat now?"

"Of course," Mo smiled, relieved that she hadn't heard his phone conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 Years Later...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joy scowled at her husband, "he is to young to even hold that knife, Basta!" She exclaimed, taking the closed up knife from three year old Basta Jr.'s hand.

"He needs to learn early to master the skill of the knife," Basta scowled, lifting a hand to slap Joy.

"Are you really going to slap me in front of Basta Jr., Basta? He might decide it's Ok to slap both of us around one day if he sees you doing that," Joy chided, Basta backed off, reluctantly. His brown eyes settled on Joy's locket she had worn since her mother and Stephen had visited the village last. Joy picked Basta Jr. up, the small boy had inherited his father's face, his brown eyes, yet he had Joy's firey and curly red hair, along with her small, curved eyebrows that were barely even there.

"Has the fire eater returned yet?" Basta growled, staring at his wife's back.

"I don't know, Basta, I'm still on the look out," she commented, as she placed the three year old into one of the child swings and swung the little boy back and forth. Capricorn had sent them to follow Dustfinger half way, where he left them at a neighborhood park, telling Basta he would soon return with news of Silvertounge. Joy had taken advantage of the time by showing Basta Jr. what real fun was, and that it was Ok to laugh. Basta didn't particurally care for his wife's flighty-way-of-thinking, as he always called it.

"You shouldn't be doing that," Basta scowled, "you're ruining him!"  
"I am NOT ruining our child, Basta," Joy scowled back in return, she had learned to stand up to him and not to be to scared of him. Obviously Capricorn needed her and her family for something, for what, Joy was not sure. Otherwise she would not be alive. Sonjia, who had taken a bathroom break, came back and took Basta Jr. to slide, most likely to get him away from his arguing parents. Joy was thankful for Sonjia each and every day. She had also befriended a maid named Ms. Izzy, she was a kind young woman with a big heart, yet if you pushed her to far or to hard, she would strike back.

"By showing him all of these...these...TOYS, you ARE ruining him, how can he be a good henchman to Capricorn when all he shall have on his mind are these accursed...what do you call them?"

"Swings, Basta. Swings."

"Yes," he sneered, "swings."

Joy couldn't help but to wonder what a few late night passer-byers walking their dogs or talking with friends, or on a late night jog, were thinking of seeing a suited man arguing with a woman who was dressed asif she should be back in the 1920's or '30's, with a woman wearing a maid attire going down the slide with a three year old boy. **_They'll probably think this park is haunted..._** she thought to herself.

"Mmmhmm," grunted a scratchy voice, turning Joy saw Dustfinger and was glad for his arrival.

"Where have you been fire-eater?" Basta exclaimed.

"Talking with Silvertounge, of course," he replied, shrugging, "as Capricorn ordered me to do. He's agreed to go south, here's the address," he exclaimed, handing Basta the address to the home Silvertounge would be going too soon. "I'm planning on going with him."

"How do I know you'll be there, and he'll be there?"

"I wouldn't lie to Capricor-"

"You would, you're worse than that stinking marten of yours," Basta exclaimed. "Lets go, Joy, get Basta Jr. if the maid-servant doesn't come along too, than too bad, maybe she'd like a new home."

"Leave her be, Basta," Joy exclaimed, "don't go and take your bad moods out at me, Sonjia, Dustfinger, and Basta Jr. take them out on yourself." Joy replied. She waited until Basta was halfway to the car to turn and looked at Dustfinger, sadly, "I wish we could leave this poor man and his little girl alone."

"I know, Joy, I know. But I want to go back to my world, and Capricorn has assured me that I will be able too once he has Silvertounge."

"Oh Dustfinger-Capricorn always lies to get what he wants."

"I know, but I don't think he'd lie of this, he has told me, he too wants back to our world." Dustfinger smiled sadly.

"Dustfinger...he seems to pleased by my world-I highly doubt he'd want back in your world," Joy sighed, following her husband, she and Sonjia walked side by side back to the car, Basta Jr. watching everything curiously...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here it is," Basta exclaimed the next night, as he pulled into the long circular driveway that led to the large house in front of them. Joy sat beside Basta, she wished she didn't have to be involved in this, but Capricorn ordered that she had to go along. Instead of making her wear her dress he had made Basta lend her a suit, she had tucked her hair under the jacket, praying she looked like a man with longer hair. In the backseat sat Cockerell and Flatnose. Basta shut down the car and got out, he went around to the passenger side and yanked Joy up and out of the car, as they walked up the pathway Joy glanced over quickly to see a beautiful twelve year old entranced by Dustfinger's fire dancing. Basta tugged on her as he pushed the doors open, he drug her into the home followed by Cockerel and Flatnose. She noticed a bedroom door open and saw an older woman inside watching them in horror. As they passed she hissed to her, "shut and lock the door!" The woman took her advice, she glanced back before entering the library to see a closed door. The man named Mo looked up, and to her horror, Joy recognized one of her father's best friends...Mo Folchart. He looked at her, and recognized her...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It broke Joy's heart when they left with Mo, she could hear his poor little daughter screaming after them for her father. She shut her eyes and looked away from Basta, disgusted, ashamed, and angry. She could see in the rear view mirror a tense, worried, and sad Mo Folchart. Hopefully he knew that Joy would do all she could to help him get out of that danged village.


	6. Joy's Talent Revealed

Dislciamer: I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters, Cornelia Funke does, I do own Joy, her mom (Belle), her brother, (Phillip), and her father, and I borrowed Basta's name for the baby and just slapped the word Jr. behind it. I do not own Master Gracey or Emily or the Haunted Mansion, Disney does.I do not own the velveteen rabbit either.

(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Sonjia ))

On the ride back Joy kept glancing back at Mo in worry, the whole time whispers in her head tried to assure her this wasn't the man called Silvertounge. Mo Folchart, one of her father's best friends and supporters? Joy had known Mo very well, when she was little he and his wife Teresa Folchart, used to always visit her father, and he would always visit the couple. She remembered nearly ten years ago waiting in a hospital waiting room and seeing Mo's face when he came in to invite them all into the hospital room to meet his newborn daughter, Meggie Folchart. Joy realized in horror that maid Resa in their village was most likely Teresa, Mo's wife, the two always passed eachother, but...Resa looked so different now. The same in many ways, or maybe it was the fact that Joy hadn't been really paying attention to people in village's faces too often, most of the time she was busy planning escape plans for herself, friends, or any other poor people who wandered into the village. She was instantly reminded of Amara, a twenty year old girl who had wandered into the village by accepting a dare from her friends. She had nearly been married to Basta, luckily for her though Basta had decided to kidnap Joy, and Capricorn obviously had greater uses for her and let Amara go. Of course he gave her a warning, to this very day Cockerell and and another black jacket gave Amara "a suprise monthly visit," to make sure she told nothing of the village or what she saw or might have heard.

"How...did you wind up in a place like this?" Mo exclaimed suddenly, his voice hoarse with worry.

"I was kid-"

"I took her," Basta exclaimed proudly, "her father had a huge house built, of course we kept an eye on it, then when we noticed someone moving in her deal old mother tried to shoot us. Then this little beauty," Basta smirked looking to Joy, "knocked Cockerell out with a baseball bat, tried the same with me, I caught her though. She's my wife now, and she gave me a son," he smiled.

"I'd like Joy and **_her_** son to be with me, so I can keep an eye on her," Mo exclaimed.

"She's **_mine_**, Silvertounge, I'm not going to risk you reading my property and my son into some accursed story. She stays with me, as she always has, now stay quiet or I'll go back there and wring your daughter's neck."

"Basta, he's only trying to be a kind person, something you don't know the concept of," Joy exclaimed, when he tried to look over at her, Joy leaned over and placed both of her hands at the sides of his face, pointing his eyes at the road, "eyes on the road. I don't want to be a grease stain on the asphalt." Joy exclaimed, she heard Cockerell and Flatnose snicker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonjia was talking with Resa as they went out to the parking lot with two lanterns to meet Basta, Flatnose, Cockerell, and Joy, who were coming back to the village with a man called, "Silvertounge." Sonjia offically had her hands full, in her right hand she held the lantern, balancing on her left hip was the baby Basta Jr. her left arm wrapped around his small waist. She watched as Basta got out, pressing Joy's shoulder, Sonjia heard him tell Joy to "sit and stay there." asif she were a dog, Sonjia felt herself get angrier. She froze when she saw the man called Silvertounge, he was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a pull over dark green sweater with light green circles and triangles in rows on it. From the way he and Joy exchanged a glance Sonjia could tell they knew eachother. She watched as Cockerell clasped his hand tightly on Silvertounge's shoulder, Resa shoved the lantern to Flatnose and rushed off. Sonjia wondered what that was all about.

"Joy?" She asked shakily as Joy stood up, Basta's suit actually looked nice on her. Better than the dress had.

"Hey Sonjia," she said softly, her voice shaky with sadness, Sonjia looked into Joy's eyes to find them shining and brimming with tears.

"Look who's here to see you!" Sonjia smiled, trying to cheer her up as much as she could, bopping Basta Jr. up and down on her hip.

"Hey honey," Joy managed a shaky smile, "were you good for Aunt Sonjia? I'm glad you were," she smiled, giving the little boy a kiss on the cheek before rushing back into the village.

"JOY!" Basta shouted after her, "Joy you are not to step foot anywhere that i don't go! JOY! Take Silvertounge to the church, I'll be there in a moment," Basta growled before chasing after his wife. Sonjia looked like she felt, lost. What had happened? Had Basta killed someone along the way or something? Joy was a strong girl she didn't often cry or rush off like that. She walked with the black jackets to the church, knowing that Basta would want to hold his son and brag to Silvertounge all about him all the way to the "cages."

"Do you know Joy?" Sonjia asked softly into Silvertounge's ear.

"Yes," he nodded, "she is the daughter of one of my closest friends that I haven't lost contact with over the years. I've been moving to try to avoid Capricorn and Basta, I see it did not work though."

"It did for a while..." Sonjia said, before Basta Jr. started to whimper, most likely at seeing how upset his mother was, children were very sensitive, escpecially to their parents' feelings.

"Is that Basta Jr.?" Silvertounge questioned.

"Yes, did Joy tell you of him?"

"Uh..Basta did," Silvertounge replied, "you can call me Mo by the way, I know all the people here have dubbed me Silvertounge."

"Ok, Mo," Sonjia smiled, "my name is Sonjia, Joy and I have come to be pretty close."  
"You're a kind young woman," mo smiled weakly at her, as they entered the church his smile soon faded. Sonjia looked up to see Basta standing on the floor next to the alter, right next to Capricorn, Joy stood next to him, a hand on her forehead, her head downcast, tears freely falling.

"What have you done to her?" Mo questioned, angrily.

"Hello, Silvertounge, it is a pleasure to see you once again," Capricorn exclaimed, his voice hinted with a light sarcasm.

"What have you-"

"I have simply told the girl on why she is here, she has a talent that is nearly identical to your own."

Sonjia's mouth went dry, what kind of power was that? Reading people and things out of a book? No way, Sonjia thought to herself, though her eyes were wide.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mo's heart nearly skipped a beat, Joy could read things and people out of books, glancing over he saw Flatnose holding onto the Velveteen Rabbit. Leaning against Capricorn's chair was the book the Velveteen Rabbit.

"Joy, I want you to read this book...this haunted mansion, read me out 'master' Gracey."

Mo watched as Joy shot him a look of hate before taking the book from cockerell who winked at her, she gave him a long stare before starting to read.

"His heart was broken..that day...he found his bride, Emily, hidden in a trunk, dead, she must have suffocated while they played the game of hide and go seek after their wedding. In pain after the death of his second bride he hung-"

A moment later the lights in the church flickered, and the body of Master Gracey hung from one of the roof's beams, the noose tightly around his neck.

"See that, Silvertounge?" Capricorn asked, asif he were speaking of the weather, "she is nearly as good as you, but not quite. If you had read master Gracey out you would have read him out before his unfortunate...demise."

Mo watched as Sonjia had turned her back and hid the three year old's eyes from seeing the body, Joy was looking down, more tears flowing, Basta had an unpleasant smile on his face, and Capricorn just looked pleased. Mo looked open to hear the church's doors opening and found two younger black jackets leading in a hunched over man with black plastic framed glasses that were taped together.

The man bowed to Capricorn twice, before handing him a clipboard.

"Darius, are these the only books you could find with treasure in them?" Capricorn asked, Mo heard a twang of frusteration in his voice.

"Yes, Capricorn, sir," Darius bowed again, "I looked, but there are not many books."

"Fine, Flatnose take the reader back to my house," Capricorn announced simply before turning and looking at Mo. He waved the book that Basta and his black jackets, minus Joy who Mo would never think of as a black jacket, had taken. "This is the wrong book, Silvertounge, where is the book? Where is Inkheart?"

Mo did not reply.

"Basta, tell him what we do to wizards and witches back in our own world if they do not cooperate."

Basta smiled going into long detail, even at some points lunging in, Joy had tried to stop him, only get to slapped in return.

"Capricorn, make him stop-" Joy started, then paused, "please, sir..."

"Alright, Basta enough," Capricorn said loudly a moment later after Basta hit Mo on the forehead. Mo winced at the aching pain on his forehead, the pain was still there, but dull, the spot where Basta punched him started to feel like pin prickles.

"Take him to the cages, tommarrow...we will give him his gift if it shows up on time," Capricorn exclaimed, turning away from them. "Oh. yes, and Basta, let Joy speak to Silvertounge, maybe she can draw something out of him that we cannot."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Joy could see running through her head was her husband threatning and hitting Mo. It reminded her of the one time a group who was against science had beaten her father to the ground.

"Hurry up, Joy, Sonjia's got Basta Jr. with her," Basta sneered.

"I know that, Basta," Joy exclaimed, controlling her tears finally, finding out that she had a gift that could make people vanish into thin air and replace them, and finding out that Mo had the same gift and the two would be reading out a crazy people-eating shadow for Capricorn had horrified Joy. She couldn't imagine herself taking any life, besides a bugs anyhow, she felt sick at the thought. She sighed as she followed Basta who held Mo by the sweater, she glanced back to see Sonjia watching her in concern.


	7. Joy's kind act Lost and Found

Dislciamer: I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters, Cornelia Funke does, I do own Joy, her mom (Belle), her brother, (Phillip), and her father, and I borrowed Basta's name for the baby and just slapped the word Jr. behind it. I do not own Master Gracey or Emily or the Haunted Mansion, Disney does.I do not own the velveteen rabbit either.

Two days later Joy cared for Basta Jr. she had plenty of time to think of her "talent" that Capricorn wanted Mo to help her learn about.

"Mama sad?" Questioned Basta Jr.

"Only a little, honey, but mommy's OK now," Joy smiled, as she changed his messy white shirt that was filled with mustard from his hamburger, into a light blue shirt. Joy made her decision, wallowing in self pity would only make matters worse, if she were to find a way to keep Mo, Elinor, and Mo's daughter, Meggie, safe this meant that she would have to toughen up and rebuild her second skin. Her dark brown eyes met themselves in her and Basta's dusty mirror, it was cracked down the middle, which always drove Basta insane spurting that this was a sign of bad luck. Brushing her long and curly red hair, which was stubborn and refused to give in to the small plastic brush Basta had given her, she sighed and placed it down. She grabbed a bandanna out of one of the dresser drawers, she had noticed that Meggie's hair was constantly getting into her face. She grabbed two more, the summer's heat would make the three 'caged guests' of Capricorn's sweat. Not only would the bandanna keep the hair out of Meggie's eyes, it would stop the sweat from her forehead from getting into her eyes.

"Sonjia," Joy whispered. The dark brown haired girl looked over at her, her brown eyes shining in curiosity. "I'm going to give the new guests...I'm going to make them more comfortable, if Basta comes looking for him, could you tell him that Im doing his laundry near the end of the stream where I usually wash his suits?"

"Of course, but what if he comes back seeing that I am lying?"

"Tell him you don't know then, that I told you I was going to wash clothes," Joy replied, grabbing two of Basta's dirty suits and stuffing them into the backpack she was taking with her, "if he threatens you, tell him to ask around, that you know nothing else of my where abouts other than what I have told you, ok?"

"Alright, please be careful," Sonjia replied.

"Will do," Joy replied, nodding. She walked out of Basta's home, shutting the door behind her, and onto the old cobblestone street, making sure that the blackjackets were busy talking with themselves, using a poor street cat as target practice, or flirting (or at least attempting too, most of the time the black jackets would find themselves getting smacked), she snuck off to a small home. The house was filled with supplies for the black jackets' and Capricorn's home, grabbing blankets, sheets, small towels, she shoved them into her pack. Then snuck into the kitchen. Rosie was there.

"Child, Basta's going to kill you if he finds you in here, y'know he hates you in the kitchen since Rolfe has been eyeing you," Rosie exclaimed in warning. Her raven black hair was tied up in a bun, a blue bandanna was tied across her forehead, the kitchen was the hottest place in Capricorn's village, it was filled with stoves, microwaves, and ovens, all running at the same time usually. All the electricity for the kitchen was what ran the lights, etc. There was a small fan on the table with two chairs, Rolfe slept in one.

"I know, do you have any juice boxes or snacks, or extra food that won't be missed?"

"Child you're talking about a village that mostly is populated of men," Rosie replied, "yes, I do. In the second fridge."

"Thank you so much, Rosie," Joy smiled, opening the fridge, enjoying the cold air wisping out at her, she quickly grabbed three juice boxes, three bottles of water, and three sodas, she placed them into her back pack, which at this point was nearly full, before throwing a few apples, banannas, bread, ham and turkey into it, she grabbed a few napkins from the counter, thanked Rosie again and headed for the old animal stalls to door number four. Grabbing the spare key that Basta had given her to help him watch over the prisoners time to time, he still hadn't caught onto the fact that she and Mo knew each other.

"Who's there?" Questioned Mo's voice, Joy opened the door a slight bit more before squirming in and shutting the door silently behind her. "Joy," he smiled in relief.

"Hi, Mr. Mo," she smiles sadly, "I'm sorry that you are trapped in here," she sighed, "I know how it feels."

"I see you're feeling better about your 'talent.'"

"A little," Joy replied, "no need to sob about it, maybe it can be more useful to me later on, heck, I can read clothing out now," she laughed.

"Be careful what you read outloud, it can become dangerous, look at the two monsters I read out," Mo sighed in response.

"Now, Mr. Mo," Joy replied, taking off her backpack, "without you reading those monsters out I wouldnt have my son. I brought you all some things."

"Mo, this is the Joy you were telling me of?" Elinor asked.

"Sure is," Mo replied.

"She's too pretty and much to kind to be married to a knife happy man such as Basta," Elinor exclaimed.

"I agree, but it was against her will, right Joy?"

"Very much so," Joy replied, "but even though we're married Basta still hits on the maids and new maids all the time." She opened her back pack and starting giving out the food and drinks.

"Joy, what if you get caught for this?" Mo asked.

"I have before, I was in trouble, but since you're Capricorn's special guest he won't be overly angry," Joy replied in a small smile. "Hi, are you Meggie?"

"Yes," Meggie smiled up at her, Joy's heart melted, the twelve year old was beautiful, she looked so scared though, it was no wonder why, "well I have something for you, your dad, and aunt," she smiled, giving out the bandannas. "It gets boiling in here, tie those around your foreheads, it'll keep the sweat out of your eyes," Joy explained, she helped Meggie tie hers on.

"I've never seen Basta wear one of these," Mo exclaimed.

"Their mine," Joy chuckled, "I wear them on hot days usually to keep the sun off of my head, every now and then Basta will take Basta Jr. and myself into another village, but keep his arm costantly around me, Flatnose and Cockerell usually come too, though their constantly watching mom and Stephen, they know me too well."

"Well," smiled Elinnor, "their very soft. Usually bandannas when you first get them are stiff and scratchy, how long have you had this one?"

"Its new," Joy smiled, "I wash them before wearing them." Joy replied, helping Mo's with his, he had tied it over his eyes, she then grabbed at the pile of hay and seperated it into three piles, draping thick blankets over each pile then put a sheet and another blanket on top. Grabbing the pillow cases she had taken she stuffed them with her old shirts and skirts, and put one pillow on each of the 'beds.'

"Joy," Mo started.

"Its Ok," she smiled, "this is rough place to be, and sleeping in a pile of straw is not a very soft bed. That isn't either-"

"But it's much more comforable," Elinor finished for her, "you are taking a large risk doing this for us, and I thank you."

"You all are quite welcome," Joy smiled. "Now I need to this laundry before Sonjia gets in trouble. Flatnose and Cockerell and another burnt down her house," Joy sighed sadly, "she was the only one who wasn't in it...I saved her keeping her from the house...they took her, I asked and begged Capricorn while I was pregnant for Sonjia to live with Basta and I, Basta leaves her alone since she pratically made him into eunich once," she chuckled. "She lives with us now, I can't have her getting into trouble, you all take care and get a good sleep, Rosie, the cook, is making Pasta for dinner with fresh rosemary on top, my guess is Basta and another black jacket or maid will bring it to you."

"Will you be coming with them?" Meggie asked, her voice filled with hope.

"I don't know, Meggie," Joy replied, "basta will see this and know what I did, trully did, most likely not. But then again, we are speaking of Basta," Joy replied, sneaking out and relucantly locking the door behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Joy predicted, she did get into trouble with Basta, Capricorn, however, was tickled pink, though he hardly ever showed his emotions. He demanded Basta to let Joy keep doing what she was doing, that his 'Silvertounge' had to be safe, no matter what.

"You're just lucky Capricorn approves of what you did," Basta sneered as he walked into the kitchen with her. "Where's that pasta, Cockerell said I needed three plates ready," he barked.

"Oh, just calm down, Basta, you're pasta is right here," Rosie replied, shoving two plates into his hands, when he attempted to dump them into Joy's arms, Rosie jumped down his throat, "you are the man, you carry two, she carries one. She does everything for you, be a man and do something for yourself," she growled at him before shooing him out, and placing a small piece of garlic bread into Joy's mouth, knowing that Joy and Basta didn't get their dinner for another hour or so. Joy started to thank Rosie through a full math, but Rosie laughed and replied that it wasn't ever a problem.

"Food for you, Silvertounge," Basta exclaimed as he handed another plate to Joy, he barged into the small room and placed the plate in front of him, another in front of Meggie, and glared longly at Elinor, "though I highly doubt that YOU need to eat-"

"Oh hush, Basta," Joy exclaimed, "not all people are tooth picks you know, if they were this world would be a dull place." She set the plate in front of a teriffied Elinor, who thanked her with a nod. Joy was about to reply when Basta grabbed her up by the hair, Mo lurched upwards but did not reach Joy in time as Basta slapped her across the face, and hit her in the stomach.

"Don't you EVER embaress me like that again, or next time, though I enjoy you're..." he smirked sarcastically, "company, and I know Capricorn values your tounge, but he has Silvertounge, I'll slit your throat. Sonjia can care for MY son."

Joy nodded, as one hand held her face, and the other held her stomach, she was slightly bent over in pain.

"Basta, you would never kill her," sneered Cockerell from behind, "such a pretty thing. You're always growling at any of us who even look at her, besides your knife, she is your favorite thing to have around."

Joy saw Meggie curling up closer to Elinor, a look of slight relief pouring through her eyes at hearing what Cockerell had said. Basta had threatened her before with the same threat many times, but he never carried them out, thankfully, but Joy would always nod and be quiet afterwards.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Joy unclothed and sunk into the metal wash basin, the water was freezing cold, but after being slapped and hit by Basta, and later on after dinner and before bed after Basta had his fun, she felt more dirty than ever. She sighed as she leaned her head against the cold metal of the basin, she wished she could be in her mother's arms right now, allowed to sob, allowed to be afraid, allowed to show her feelings and say what she wished. She missed the feeling of her mother's warmth and her loving voice, she missed Stephen so much too, she missed her father so much...Joy cleaned herself up and slipped into her black nightgown, she paused in the doorway to the bedroom. Basta wasn't all that bad, his moods just got to him, he was in bed cuddling Basta Jr. close to him.

"Hey you," Basta suddenly whispered, "get in here."

"I thought you wanted me to sleep on the doorstep tonight?" Joy whispered, nervously.

"I was just angry," the short, knife happy man replied. Joy climbed in next to him, finding his other arm wrapped around her. Oddly,she suddenly felt safe. So safe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joy woke up to hearing a tire squeal and jumped finding herself and Basta Jr. in a car. Elinor at the driver's seat, Mo next to her, Dustfinger, Meggie, Farid, and herself and Basta Jr. in back.

"Heavens, I was afraid that match stick eater did you in!" Elinor exclaimed.

"What, where am I?"

"In my car, hopefully in safety," replied Elinor. "That match stick eater used that chemical...erm...what is it called, ah yes, Chloroform on you, Basta Jr. just slept through the entire thing.

"When we escaping, I asked Dustfinger to get you too, which he did not want to do, but made him, he also brought with him Basta Jr." Mo smiled, "perhaps we can track your mother and brother down? I heard that they moved before Capricorn could find out about it."

"Yes, they did, I do not know where too though," JOy smiled, her head pounding, "thank for you getting me out of there." She added, but suprisingly found her heart aching for Basta. She missed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out Elinor's car ran off the road, the tire blew, Mo, Dustfinger, and Joy helped push it off the road.

"I'll stay here to slow that van down-" Joy started.

"You will do NO such thing," replied Elinor, "it's time to get you away from that horrid man once and for all."

"Thank you, Ms. Elinor," smiled Joy, a fake smile, and this time she was almost certain Mo knew that her smile was fake.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the van, Basta was speeding along angrily, "that bloody fire eater he stole my Joy and my son! I knew he was jealous of me and my good luck!"

"Oy, she may 'ave just left herself with Silvertounge an' that old lady an' the two kids, Basta," Flatnose replied, "she wasn' exactly amused at being slapped around."

"Oh? So why's that bloody fire eater missing too! And my key to that old fat lady's car! Not even Joy can sneak around at night without waking me up! Only that bloody fireeater can."

"Alright, alright, Basta, yeh passed their car," Flatnose replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After nearly being caught by the two at the hovel the next morning, they finally made it into a village and into a hotel. Mo offered to let Basta Jr. and Joy stay with him and Meggie until she could get back up onto her feet and find her mother and brother, Joy thanked him and agreed. They left the hotel and stayed at a rental house owned by the owner of Inkheart, Fenoglio.

"Mommy! Look at me!" Exclaimed Basta jr. wearing a towel tucked into the back of his collar, "I'm a super-hero!"

Joy laughed, "well then, Mr. Superhero, who are you coming to save?"

"HER!" Basta Jr. pointed to Meggie who was feeding a grey street cat.

"Basta Jr. You're scaring the cat," Meggie exclaimed.

"Sorry," the five year old replied, "I'm bored. Mommy its dark."

"Its getting ready to rain, honey," replied Joy, thinking of Sonjia. She hoped that her best friend was alright. Why didnt Dustfinger take her too? But Joy already knew the awnser to that: too many people.

"Mommy, I miss Aunt Sonjia, and I miss daddy!"

Joy blinked when she heard knocking on the door, Meggie went to awnser it, but Joy stopped her, "let me, it's best for an adult to awnser the door in a strange place. Who is it?"

"Its m-me..." stutterd a little boy's voice.

"Pippo," replied Meggie, then calling through the door, "I don't have time to play right now."

"Please Meggie!" Begged the boy's voice.

"Pippo, why aren't you home?" Joy questioned, opening the door, "it's getting ready to ra-"

"Bloody fire eater! At least he left you somewhere that I would find you," Basta exclaimed, wrapping her into a huge hug.

"DADDY!"

"Basta Jr.!" Cried Basta, hugging him close and picking him up, "did that fire eater hurt either of you?"

'O-of course not, but he didn't take us Basta," Joy tried to cover for him.

"That he didn't, I know what he did, and you-you little toad!" Basta glared at Meggie about to lean foward eye to eye with her, until Joy held him back.

"Joy," he raged, about to slap her, but she grabbed his wrist.

"NO. Basta. She is NOT a toad, it was NOT her who left you all tied in that hovel, she is innocent in all of this," Joy exclaimed, "if you slap me, I will make you into a eunich."

And for the first time, Basta listened to her...and respected her. Really respected her.


	8. Fenoglio's Home Back to the village

Dislciamer: I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters, Cornelia Funke does, I do own Joy, her mom (Belle), her brother, (Phillip), and her father, and I borrowed Basta's name for the baby and just slapped the word Jr. behind it. I do not own Master Gracey or Emily or the Haunted Mansion, Disney does.I do not own the velveteen rabbit either.

The Long awaited Chapter Eight!

Fenoglio's House/Back to the Village

Joy had tried to convince Basta a numerous amount of times that Dustfinger had not taken her, she stood in the small guest house, staying in front of Meggie and Pippo.

"Basta-" she exclaimed, but he simply gave a shhhhing sound as he combed his fingers through her bright red hair.

"Just let me look at you..." he whispered, his narrow brown eyes looked her up and down, then froze at her stomach. It was swelled into a small peak, pushing her shirt into the air, her jeans were lose and held up by a belt. He looked at her with a smile, "you're pregnant..." he whispered, his voice raspier than usual.

"Yes, Basta, I am," Joy replied softly, blocking his hand from her stomach when it travelled to it. "It's a hard pregnancy too, I haven't felt good and at various times I've had my monthly..." she paused and looked at Basta Jr. who had attached himself to his father's ankle, Meggie who was holding Pippo and watching them intently, and Flatnose who was...simply picking his nose staring into outer space again, as usual. "rain."

"Monthly rain?" Basta asked, cutting her off.

"Huh-hmm," Joy grunted. Basta still looked blank. He blinked in confusion.

"Do you remember why you were always buying those maxi pads from aisle nine for me?" She asked, eyeing him. Basta froze and gave a look of disgust and fear. How he HATED aisle nine.

"Yes..." He hissed.

"It's bad, heavy, I may be losing the baby," she whispered, not wanting anyone else to over hear. Basta paled and grabbed onto her.

"Not in my life, not in your life," he whispered, "now lets go." he guided her out the door instead of grabbing her, pushing her, and forcing her close behind. She had finally won his respect earlier. She was shocked she had.

Joy looked back as Pippo's sobs and tears mixed in with the rain water falling from the sky.

"It's going to be alright, Pippo," whispered Meggie to Pippo as she held his hand, which was clawing into her, "Ms. Joy would never let them hurt us. I promise."

"Quit yer snivellin' we're bringin' yeh back to gran'pa," Flatnose growled to Pippo a third time in ten minutes, when they reached Fenoglio's home Basta pushed Meggie up to the door.

"Knock nicely you little witch," he hissed, "or I'll make sure that pretty hair of yours gets a nice cutting."

Meggie stared at him, then glanced to Joy, Joy gave a small nod knowing Basta would never think twice of cutting off a woman's hair, unless it was rumored to be good luck. Meggie's brown eyes met Joy's brown eyes for a moment, inside Meggie was so scared, yet Joy always seemed so brave and rarely afraid. She turned and started to knock on the door when Fenoglio opened it.

"I have been wondering where you children were, it's raining! You'll get sick," he exclaimed, worried, his turtle like face going into more concern at seeing Joy's face.

"May we come in too?" Basta asked, smiling, as he put his hand down onto Meggie's shoulder and squeezed hard. He kept squeezing each time he felt Meggie try to shrug him off.

"Who are they?" Fenoglio asked as Pippo ran into the house past him.

"You should know! You created them!" Meggie exclaimed, his fingers were hurting her shoulder so bad.

"Basta, dont squeeze her so tight!" Joy exclaimed, forcing her husband's hand off of Meggie's shoulder, she pulled Meggie to her gently and put her arms around her in a soft hug, a hug that her mother used to give her from behind when she was worried or scared. Basta stared for a long moment, fire in his eyes, Meggie saw though, what she could have sworn for a moment was jealousy.

"Too soft with her," Basta grumbled.

"Basta!" Fenoglio exclaimed.

"Yes," Basta smiled.

"I'm goin' in now! The bloody rains goin' inta my ears!" Flatnose exclaimed in anger as he shoved in past Fenoglio, Basta followed, Fenoglio moved out of the way and watched Meggie walk in with Joy. Joy had let go of the hug and was holding Meggie's shoulders, not holding her as a captive as Basta had been-Fenoglio noted-but as if she were a litte sister Joy was trying to protect.

"So little Ms. Silvertounge says she found another book here, go upstairs Flatnose! Find it!" Basta ordered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena slung her dark blue denim jacket over her shoulder as she darted through the rain, her backpack bouncing up and down as she ran towards her great uncle Fenoglio's home. She ran faster at seeing her book of shadows getting soaked, her backpack had been filled with other things and when the rain started she had just thrown everything into the blue back pack and ran. Pushing her raven black hair out of her blue eyes she skidded to her great uncle's door way and jiggled the door knob, as usual, locked. Which was really the only way these days, it was too dangerous to keep it unlocked, panting she reached into her pocket and took out the house key and unlocked the door.

"Uncle Fenny, I'm home!" She shouted her great uncle's nickname.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT?!" A raspy cat voice shouted.

Serena pressed herself into the wall, what was that voice? Who was the owner? What was going on? Her heart raced.

"Basta, stop shouting," a woman's voice exclaimed.

"Don't TELL me what what to do! AS MY WIFE YOU SUPPORT ME!"

"STOP SHOUTING, YOU'RE SCARING YOUR OWN SON AND EVERYONE IN A ENTIRE BLOCK'S RADIUS!" The woman shouted louder than the man had before. THe voices fell nearly into a mumble.

"MOMMY!" Shrieked a small child's voice, a child younger than Paula or Pippo.

"C'mere sweetie," the woman's voice said softly, a moment later Serena heard the child's crying had softened some but not awhole lot.

"OY!" exclaimed a nasally voice, turning Serena nearly shrieked in horror at the giant man that stood at the attic ladder, she pressed herself farther into the wall, eyes huge. "Who are yeh? Why yeh here?" He asked.

"Did you find the books?" The raspy voiced man asked as he walked into the room, freezing when he saw Serena. Serena looked him up and down, he was not a tall man, slightly taller than an average height fifteen year old, his shoulders were narrow, he wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath. He had short dark brown hair, his dark brown-nearly black- eyes focused on her, they were slim and narrow. His nose was slightly pointed.

"Please, she's my great niece, don't hurt her!" Fenologlio exclaimed, walking in.

The cat man muttered something then looked at the books and snatched a paper from the giant's hands, he threw each book onto the floor. "No, no, no, NO , NO," he exclaimed, "none of these are the book."

"I told you he doesn't have a copy!" Meggie exclaimed, unhappy that Fenoglio had told them who he really was.

"Fine, lets go. You and the old man," Basta exclaimed,shoving Meggie foward.

"Paula, Pippo, go home to your parents, take Serena with you," he exclaimed.

"Unce Fenoglio..." Serena asked in horror, "what's going on?" she whispered.

"Nothing you nosy little wench!" Hissed Flatnose.

"Flatnose," exclaimed the woman's voice, "leave her alone," she walked into the room and Serena gawked. Meggie was very pretty, but this woman looked a lot like the painting of sleeping beauty in her little sister's story book. Her hair was long and red, put into a pony tail, it tumbled down nearly past her bottom. She had dark brown eyes, a small straight scar that ran from near her nose down to right part of her lip, it looked like a scar a knife might have made.

"Lets go, old man, "the short man hissed again, "if she breathes a word of this her home and her little weasly cousins homes will be burnt to the ground!" He shoved Fenoglio out. Serena stared after wanting to cry, she swore she wouldnt say anything-she just hoped to get her great uncle back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I take some clothes?" Meggie asked, when they were back in her and Mo's bedroom in the guest house, Joy continued to hold Basta Jr., he had fallen asleep giving small snores as he slept.

"A change of clothes would be nice.." muttered Fenoglio, looking down at his dirty sweater.

Flatnose grunted.

"Fine," grumbled Basta, Meggie noticed he had been doing alot of that since Joy had been getting up her courage and defending her, Pippo, and Fengolio more. Meggie started to pack extra clothes in her bag, right when she was putting in the two books that Elinor had given her Basta knocked them out of her hands.

"Those stay here," he exclaimed, before taking out his knife, squatting down at the dresser he put his tounge between two teeth as if writing was the hardest task in the universe. Joy knew it was for him, she knew what he was carving-his name. She knew where the village was, but she knew that Mo would easily get lost. "I need to use the bathroom before we go to change Basta Jr.'s clothing and to get him in some training pants, its a long drive," she exclaimed, carrying him into the small bathroom. Noone objected,when in there she changed him into some training pants, then reached into her large purse and took out her notebook tablet and draw a map leading to capricorn's village and scrawled down a note:

Mo-

We will be OK. I will watch over Meggie. Follow the map, it leads into the back parking lot in the village, rarely used, be warned of snakes. Capricorn's house more guarded than any other building be warned. Meggie says she loves you.

Joy Basta

She quickly scrawled down her signature and stuck the note so the corner was sticking out of the medicine cabinet and walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 8

Whelp theres the chapter eight ya'll been waiting for a long time for :D It was a nice suprise seeing people liking the story, I didnt think it was all that much of a hit. There will be updates more often. :) Maybe once a week after I finish the weekly humanties test. :D

Dimensional Traveller

P.S. You can also find this story and the template I made for it in my fanfic forum, the fanfic forums very...small LOL. But heres the link:

http://crowwolfson. 


	9. Basta goes to McDonaldsJoys Dad returns

Dislciamer: I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters, Cornelia Funke does, I do own Joy, her mom (Belle), her brother, (Phillip), and her father (Thomas) , and I borrowed Basta's name for the baby and just slapped the word Jr. behind it. I do not own Master Gracey or Emily or the Haunted Mansion, Disney does.I do not own the velveteen rabbit either.

Meggie stared at Basta and Flatnose's black and foribidding car, she refused to cry in front of Basta, she couldn't cry. MO! She kept screaming to herself, Stay away-but find some way here and please get me! Don't let them take me back to Capricorn's Village! She thought to herself.

"Basta, let me take Meggie," Joy exclaimed as they walked closer to the village's parking lot. Her short husband turned and sneered at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"Does he always question you?" Fenoglio asked, when he had created Basta he never really had the thought of the henchman...marrying, or starting a family at that matter.

"Watch your tounge old man," Basta growled, "you're only along for your amusing stories."

Joy shifted Basta Jr. into her other arm, he continued to sleep soundly, she took Meggie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Meggie, it's going to be ok," she said softly to her, so Basta wouldn't hear. "I left your father a map and a note, he'll find you."

"I hate that village," Meggie whispered, a tear finally finding its way out of her stinging eye, "I hate Capricorn- he'd kill Mo if he didn't need him so bad for whatever it is-wouldn't he?" She whispered.

"I don't know," Joy replied truthfully, "Capricorn's a hard man to read, he has the best poker face I've ever seen. To tell you my opinion, I don't think he'd kill Mo," she whispered, "he can read many things out for him. He wouldn't ever let anything happen to him, to Capricorn, Mo is his prized posession, he needs you to make Mo cooperate."

Meggie nodded and whispered, "w-what if Mo died," she never wanted to think of this, but all her emotions were fear and wanting to see her father safe, "would he kill me?"

"No," Joy replied, putting her arm around Meggie she hugged her close, "I would never allow it." She felt Meggie's warm tears soak into her shirt, and heard her crying, Joy blinked back her own tears.

"What is that little witch snivelling about?" Flatnose asked, rubbing his nose. Fenoglio sent him a disgusted look as Flatnose continued to rub his nose and throw the back door open for him and Meggie. He already knew that Basta would want his wife sitting right next to him.

"She's not a witch, Flatnose," Joy replied angrily, she needed to make an excuse for Meggie and quick, she knew how Meggie hated to show fear, she knew why also. Basta nad Flatnose, Capricorn, and all black jackets loved the smell of fear and always added to it, "you'd cry too if you went through aisle nine. It was her first time yesterday,she's not used to these emotions, leave her be."

"Aisle nine?" Flatnose asked, causing Basta to dash to the car, cursing about aisle nine, threatning to kill the creator of aisle nine, and exclaiming he'd never go back into aisle nine to save his life.

"I guess we're getting divorced then?" Joy asked, pausing, she let go of Meggie and put a hand on her stomach, a sharp pain went through.

"Joy?" Flatnose asked, poking her.

"Do not poke her!" Fenoglio exclaimed in anger, before rushing over to her. He told Meggie to get into the car, "Joy, what is it?"

"I don't know, its my stomach," she said softly.  
"Is it the baby?" Fenoglio asked as Basta ordered Flatnose to get into the car, he was making his way towards them.

"She hasn't eaten today," Meggie sniffled, "She's probably hungry."

"Why haven-" Fenoglio started.

"Joy, you haven't eaten?" Basta asked, his voice actually softening to Fenoglio's suprise.

Joy shook her head no, "I ate late last night, when you all arrived I was about to make myself a meal."

"We'll pick up something along the way," Basta exclaimed, he grabbed Fenoglio and shoved him at the car, "get in old man, do it quickly and silently." He sneered, before taking Joy's arm and opening the front passenger door for her, he helped her in. Joy nodded a thanks as she sat down she looked up, _Mo-wherever you are, Meggie needs you please, please need something out of the medicine cabinet so that note falls out...please notice that note..._ she thought to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonjia held a bundle of clothes close to her as she pushed past Raggetti, the tall man had constantly followed her since Joy and Basta Jr. had vanished. The day those two had vanished she had felt betrayed, Joy had always promised her if she had found a way outof the village she'd take Sonjia with her. It wasn't until the second day Joy was gone that another maid told Sonjia that she had seen Dustfinger use chloroform on Joy and sneak her and Basta Jr. out of the house. Sonjia sighed and nodded.

"Ye know Sonjia-if ye smiled more like Joys does I may be even more attracted to yeh," Cockerell smiled as he walked up, a gas can in hand.

"I don't fall for guys who eat house on a stick," Sonjia said, giving a sarcastic smile.

Cockerell's eyes narrowed, "watch yer mouth," he growled, "Joy ain't here to save you, Capricorn already says Mortola has too many maids. If Joy don't come back, yer not needed! Ye know what we do to useless things!" He laughed, taking his index finger he stroked it across his throat. Sonjia gave him a disgusted look, inside though she was shaking. She knew what he said and motioned was the truth, holding the clothes closer to her she pushed past him too.

"Are you alright, Sonjia?" Asked Tara, another maid, in her arms she carried a picnic basket-most likely going to give it to Flatnose when he returned. Honestly, Sonjia thought to herself, what does Tara see in that monster?

"I'll be alright, I just hope Joy and Basta Jr. are alright, as for Basta Sr," she sneered, "I dont care what happens to him."

"I miss Flatnose," Tara sighed, "he's really handsome, so many call him ugly, if you look past the flat nose he's really attractive."

Sonjia sent her fellow maid an odd look, then shook her head, that poor girl. The ugliness on Flatnose's outside came from the ugliness inside of him.

"Rosie hears rumors that Joys coming back," Tara finally said, "you know that old TV of Mortolas?" She asked, Sonjia nodded, "she was watching the evening news, a really rare book was found in this village of an author named Fenoglio-and in the TV she swore she saw Basta walking past with Joy. THat means my Flatnose is coming back."

Sonjia groaned, poor Joy, and poor Tara-if Flatnose ever got ahold of her, Sonjia didn't even want to think of what he'd do to that poor girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basta pulled into the place called McDonalds and stared at the menu blankly.

"Sir, what would you like?" The woman's voice asked from the ordering box once again.

"What do you all have?" He asked in annoyance.

"Read our menu sir," the woman said again for the fifth time. Basta stared blankly at the menu, he looked at the pictures. What would Joy want? He glanced over at her, she had fallen asleep two hours ago. "Uhh---errrmmm," he grunted, for once feeling embarresed. No woman should ever embarress him-besides Joy-one day he would return and make this woman meet his knife. She'd be easier to get along with then.

"Sir, you're holding up traffic behind you," the woman's voice sighed.

"Uhh...the food thats on the picture," he stared at it, the only reason he recognized the number was because of the grocery store aisles Joy was constantly dragging him into. "Five..." he grumbled.

"FIVE! What kind of drink would you like?"

"Drink?" Basta asked.

"Yes, drink, sir."

"Brandy," he replied.

"Sir, this is a fast food resteraunt, not a drive in bar, we have coke, diet coke, sprite, mr. pibb, dr. pepper-"

Basta stared at the box as she listed the drinks, great Forest of Dismay, these people **_drank_** doctors? Just when he thought he knew everything there was to know about this world. "Uhh sprite," he exclaimed. Not knowing what else to say.

"That will five dollars and fourty nine cents sir," the woman said, relief obvious in her voice.

Basta drove up to the window, reaching into his pocket he took out a ten dollar bill, the woman walked up and took it from his hand when he held it out to her. She handed him to the change, pocketing it he decided to teach this woman a lesson. "When I say I want the meal in the picture, it means I want the meal in the picture," he growled, not paying attention to the fact there were over eight meals with pictures on the menu.

"Sir," the blonde woman started, then froze at finding a pistol in her face, she threw up her arms, "yes sir!" She exclaimed in horror. Basta put away his pistol and drove up to the second window, got Joy's meal and got out of there.

"You should have had me read the menu to you, Basta," Fenoglio exclaimed from the back.

"Shut up old man!" Basta snapped. He placed the drink into the car's drink holder, reached over and shook his wife awake, "Joy?" he asked in concern.

"Hmm?" Joy asked, slowly waking up, she looked to Basta, then looked around confused. "Where are we?" She muttered tiredly.

"A fast food place with two golden arches," Basta replied, "I got you food."

"Basta, thank you," Joy smiled, taking out of the hamburger, she realized it was a big mac, she hadn't had one of these in ages, "my favorite!" She beamed, "thanks, Basta," she smiled, leaning over she planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled happily and and glared back at Fenoglio and smirked. The older man just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Joy shared the large french fries with everyone in the car as Basta drove through another village, Meggie watched the villages go by, when the french fries were passed to her again she took a small handful and handed them to Fenoglio, who just handed them to Flatnose.

"Oy!" He smiled, "I love these gold sticks! Mortola needs to get Rosie to make 'um!" He smiled, taking a large handful, he handed the box over to Basta.

"Joy, what are these things again?" Basta asked, as he handed the box to Joy, he took a few french fries out.

"French fries, Basta," Joy smiled.

"French fries," he smiled, "your world has another thing going for it," he exclaimed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meggie awoke nearly three hours later to find Basta pulling into the village parking lot, Fenoglio had a protective arm around her.

"Get out," he ordered, staring in the rear view mirror at Fenoglio.

Flatnose had already climbed out and held the door open. Fenoglio slid out, groaning as his legs cracked, Meggie slid out after, Joy hugged her close.

They made their way to Capricorn's church, only to learn Capricorn had gone away on business, Meggie and Fenoglio wound up back in one of the "cages."

Meanwhile Basta was walking with Joy, Basta Jr. was back with Sonjia, getting a good bath and taking another well needed nap.

"Damn that Magpie," Basta growled, "trying to take MY keys."

"Basta, she's older, she's moody, she's not going to be satisifed until she sees you crumble," Joy sighed.

"Well that old bag won't see me crumble," he exclaimed, "she may Capricorn's mother, but that doesn't give her the right to boss me around!"

"No it-" JOy froze. Raggetti and Pintel were making their way towards them...Joy's father in between. No, it couldnt be.

"YOU FOOLS!" Screamed Basta.

"DAD?!" Shrieked Joy, pulling away from Basta she ran into her father's arms.

"Joy?" He asked, softly, hugging his daughter close.

"Dad, y-you're alive!" She exclaimed, staring up at her father, he was so weak, pale, yet there was no sign that he was being starved.

"They took m-me..." he stammered, "your mother-the house..."

"The house, I know daddy, its how they got me," Joy replied, as Basta made his way over to her, "mom and Phillip are OK they got out a few weeks ago. I dont know where they went though, but their safe, see?" She asked softly, opening the locket that her mother had given her months earlier. Her father started to sob when he saw the pictures.

"Joy how long have you been here?"

"She's my wife, Magician," Basta exclaimed, pulling Joy closer to him, "she's carrying my second child."

"No, No, Please God No," He whispered.

"Shut up magician! Take him back to the crypt!" Basta ordered.

"The crypt? NO! Basta please!" Joy exclaimed, tears gathering in her eyes, "please, my father needs sunlight-"

Basta slapped her, she had been being so good-just like a black jacket-earlier, now she was back to that snivelling girl. He wouldnt allow that.

Joy fell silent, and looked away, Pintel and Raggetti, she realized, were waiting for her response, "daddy, I love you-"

"You're doing what you need too," he said, his eyes on Basta, his eyes were on fire as he stared at Joy's 'husband.' That cruel and heartless man, Thomas hated him. How long had his eldest child been here? She was no longer the young woman he had left behind, she was a full grown woman, a mother now. He looked over his daughter, she was still beautiful, but it was obvious her life was far from easy now. Her red hair was down, her black jacket and skirt looked old and worn, her white shirt stained. Her eyes had large bags under them, her eyes had lost that beautiful and lively shine they had years before, they now seemed duller, yet a small twinkle still remained. She was only in her twenties, yet she already looked twice her age, the poor thing. "I'll go back to the crypt, but don't you ever slap my daughter again," he growled.

"You dont tell me what to do with MY wife, magician," Basta growled, hugging Joy close to him, "she's mine now! You hear me?" He raged, "MINE! She BELONGS TO ME, ShE IS MINE."

"She is not a posesssion!" Thomas shouted as the two black jackets pulled him away.

"SHE IS MY WIFE, SHE BELONGS TO ME, SHE IS MY PRIZED POSESSION!" Basta shouted. Joy hugged her husband close, and broke down in tears. She loved her husband, she really did, no matter how angry she got at him. But seeing her father was just too much...

"It'll be fine," Basta said, hugging her close to him, damn that magician. Why were so many trying to take his wife away from him?

--------------------------------------------

"MO!" Elinor shouted, "Come here quick! Joy left a note and a map!"

"What?" Mo asked, tearing his eyes away from Basta's name carved into the dresser, he went into the bathroom to find a paper torn from a small note book, a note from Joy stating Meggie was OK. It also said Basta had taken Fenoglio with them. At the bottom was a map that led to Capricorn's village. "Thank you, Joy..." he whispered. "Thank you." He could find Meggie quicker now that he had instructions how to get there.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys I passed this weeks Humanties test with a One Hundred! I suprised myself! Also neat lil fact, In Homer's The iliad, one of the main characters names is Achilles, he doesnt look much like Basta from the description-but in some parts he sure does act like him!

and thank you to all who didnt give up on me. :D

BeB- Thank-ye for not givin' up on me. :) It means a lot.

Flamin Kate- I updated. and theres gonna be many more chapters after this one.

Starscream's Fire- Do not worry there will be more updates. I have more ideas in fact.

fictionaldeva- I'm glad you like it so much:D Ya'll always make me feel so special.

Lilyantos- SIS! You're in here!

Marten Keeper- It be updated!

Captain Davy Jones- How'd ya like Basta going into McDonalds?

Duckweed- I miss your reviews!

Gwen-the-Bath-Junkie- I think I typed a wee bit too fast the other day, haha ya'll shoulda seen the stares I was getting in the computer lab. the professor accused me of "killing" his keyboard. ;)

Chocofiend:) I send you many smiles back.

Ok and before I forget, Im a bit insane. But otherwise, I think Im OK, right right?  
Men in white coats: Ma'am will you come with us please?

Um...hides behind BeB, Lilyantos,and Flamin Kate.

Men in white coats: --;


	10. Dustfinger gets caughtJoys first scheme

Dislciamer: I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters, Cornelia Funke does, I do own Joy, her mom (Belle), her brother, (Phillip), and her father (Thomas) , and I borrowed Basta's name for the baby and just slapped the word Jr. behind it. I do not own Master Gracey or Emily or the Haunted Mansion, Disney does.I do not own the velveteen rabbit either.

Dustfinger looked around as he approached a grate, it was the same kind of grate you would find covering a storm drain. Down below was another section of street with old homes, the street down below always had a stream of dirty water running down the middle. Pressing himself towards the gate he hissed, "you maid!"

Sonjia turned around, she was always called 'maid' she enjoyed being called by her own name. "Yes?" She asked, not recognizing the man.

"Where is Resa?" He asked.

Sonjia looked the man over, slowly realizing it was Dustfinger as he shifted, sunlight allowed her to see his face better. It looked even more fearful and stressed than it had before he had brought the little girl named Meggie to the village the first time. "I dont know," she whispered back.

"What do you mean you dont know?" Dustfinger hissed, "you have to know! It's urgent!" Just a few hours ago Silvertounge and that old lady had come in a rental car, intending on barging into the village to get Meggie out. He didn't know Capricorn and his men even had Meggie until Silvertounge told him so. He had tied Silvertounge and the old lady up around a tree, leaving Farid to watch over them, Gwinn had also stayed with Farid-the marten behaved well for Farid.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her," Sonjia hissed back before freezing.

"What?" Dustfinger asked, turning around...right into Basta's face, his mint breath blew onto Dustfinger's face.

"Well, well," Basta growled, "I didn't expect you to veture here again."

Dustfinger's eyes darted as his heart beat in terror, even a large bass drum would be put to shame by Dustfinger's heart racing right now. He looked to see Flatnose and Mortola, and...the only good sight, Joy. Flatnose could barely stalk, Dustfinger wondered how he hadn't heard the giant, he was notorious for his loud footsteps and constant grunts and coughs, always trying to clear his throat.

"Now tha' is the way to scare, Joy," Flatnose exclaimed, nudging Joy with his elbow. The red haired woman cast him a quick annoyed glance, and watched Basta with an eagle eye, she felt so bad for Dustfinger.

"So you couldn't have my wife, so you come for the next best thing- the lovely Resa. You do have a large wandering eye, don't you Dirty-Fingers?" Basta growled, switching his knife open and softly running it across Dustfinger's neck. Dustfinger didn't move a muscle, if that blade got any closer his throat could be easily slit open, he could feel the cold, thin blade along the base of his neck and stayed silent in terror. He glanced behind Basta to see Flatnose smile had grown more at seeing Dustfinger sweat.

"Basta-you were told to keep Dustfinger alive and unharmed!" Joy exclaimed quickly at seeing her husband getting ready to put enough pressure on the blade to cut Dustfinger's throat open.

"You're wife's right Basta-enough with your games," Mortola exclaimed.

"Alright, alright," sighed Basta, smirking, then ran his knife around Dustfinger's neck one more time before snapping it closed.

"You! Maid!" Snapped Mortola, "get back into your house, now!"

Sonjia stared up at Mortola in dislike, but did as she was told, and quickly. The house wasn't hers, she lived with Basta and Joy, but Mortola hadn't-thankfully hadn't-recognized her.

Flatnose and Basta trapped Dustfinger between them, Mortola turned to Joy, "come with me, Joy."

"What?" Basta asked, "Joy goes where I go!"

"Not this time, Basta," Mortola exclaimed, "Capricorn wants to speak with her, of course unless **_you _** want to tell Capricorn no..."

"Fine, fine," Basta grumbled, before yanking on Dustfinger's arm so hard it caused the man give a yelp in pain. "Lets go Fire-Eater!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joy, it is good to have you back in the village," Capricorn said, without any emotion, as he sat in the throne like chair on the alter in the old church.

Joy bowed, "It is good to be back, sir," she said, keeping her voice steady and without emotion as she had learned to do years ago. She hated bowing to anyone, but especially to Capricorn, yet it was bow-or be forced to bow.

"Mortola tells me you are with child, and it is a hard pregnancy?"

"Yes, sir," Joy replied, keeping her head lowered so it was never higher than Capricorn. She knew the punishment for anyone who tried to make themselves look better or taller than Capricorn, even if it was just by standing up straight. Joy wondered why Mortola would tell Capricorn such a thing.

"Mortola has too lost a child and is in concern about your health as you live with Basta," Capricorn exclaimed, talking as he would about a cloud in the sky. Joy suddenly realized what Mortola was really up too, she wanted to absolutely break Basta, she had taken his keys away, even half of his dignity, now she wanted to take Joy away from him. "Is Basta treating you right? Slapping is a common punishment, I do not stand whining, Joy, I know you have learned this."

"Yes, sir," Joy saidsoftly, "no sir, Basta is easy to live with, he loves me and I love him."

"Then you are dismissed and free to stay with your husband, if you need a change of housing you will come to me immediatley." Capricorn ordered.

"Yes, sir," Joy replied bowing before taking three steps backwards, bowed once more, then turned and left. Feeling angry at Mortola, at first she had hated Basta-she couldn't say he was still her favorite person in the world, especially after what happened with her father, but he was the only thing close to a loving person that she had. She walked out back into the streets and to Basta's house, she took a quick bath, re-dressed, and put her hair back into a bun.

-----------------------------------------------

"Quick!" Exclaimed Fenoglio, "hide her!"

"I'm trying!" Meggie hissed that night as she chased Tinkerbelle around the room after she had read her out. She had no idea how she did it, but she had read Tinkerbell out, she couldn't let Basta or any other henchman catch her!

Basa opened the door to the bedroom in Capricorn's house, "what the?" He asked at first, "I haven't seen one of those flickery things in years!" He turned to the guard, "if you let that flickery thing out of the room I'll personally cut your tounge out." The guard quickly stood and barred the doorway, Meggie tried to grab hold of Tinkerbell before Basta could. She looked up to see Joy enter the room, relief sped through her. One thing Meggie had noticed, even though she got slapped a lot, Joy always managed to keep her husband half way controlled, at times she couldn't stop him at all. Joy opened her arms out to Meggie, Fenoglio looked down and nodded.

"It would be a good idea to go to her incase he is taking us somewhere," Fenoglio whispered, "she'll keep you safe from Basta."

Meggie went over to Joy, walking far from Basta as she could, she watched as he slowly and quietly shrugged off his jacket and went towards Tinkerbell. Meggie felt her breath catch in her throat, two arms wrapped around her in a protective hug.

Joy watched as she held Meggie close to her, but made sure not to hold her tight, if that fairy got away from Basta he would be madder than a hatter, it was best to keep Meggie close to her so he didn't try to touch her, Joy sent a concerned glance over to Fenoglio. He had created her husband, he knew what he was capable of when he got angry. Basta suddenly lunged up and threw his jacket over the fairy, a small lump under the black jacket moved, trying to find its way out, Basta didn't give it a chance, he grabbed the jacket up and twisted it into a sack as Tinkerbelle hit against the sides trying to get out.

"Caught it! See this, Joy?" He asked, holding the jacket up to show her, "fairies are good luck. That will be good luck for you and me."

"What do they eat, Basta?" Joy asked, if he intended to keep the poor creature in captivity she would need to eat. Maybe Joy could find a way to release her somewhere safe, or somehow get her back into her own book.

"I'll ask the fire eater, I know that old man didn't read this fairy out, and you were with me Joy," Basta exclaimed, when his eyes laid on Meggie he smiled. "So, you must have, Capricorn needs to know about this, little Ms. Silvertounge."

"If she did, Basta, there will be no punching or hitting like you did with Mo, she's a child," Joy exclaimed.

Basta glared at her and drew his hand back slapping her hard, "I allowed you a few times to boss me around, but not this time, not ever in this village," he growled.

Joy blinked back tears, but held her ground, she felt Meggie's hands reach up and take her arms, giving them a light squeeze in concern.

"Don't you ever slap her Basta! I created you! I have the power to make sure you never see her again!" Fenoglio threatened.

"Shut up Old Man!" Basta sneered, "if you even glance at my wife again I'll cut your eyes out! Now we're off to see Capricorn," he exclaimed, grabbing Meggie.

Joy peeled her husband's hand off Meggie, "she'll walk with me, Basta," Joy exclaimed, struggling to keep her voice even.

"Fine," Basta snapped, he slammed the door on Fenoglio as the older man asked where he was taking Meggie, and ran down the stairs. Joy walked slower down the stairs, letting Meggie have the railing to hold onto, unlike Basta-who would probably force Meggie down the stairs so fast that she'd trip of fall-Joy took her time. Basta waited down below imapatiently.

A moment later they made their way through the square that was lit with spot lights, Joy's arm wrapped around Meggie's shoulder hugging her close. Meggie was watching her shadow, noticing how evil it looked right now in this village, she glanced up at Joy and was suprised to find her crying. "What's wrong?" she whispered, she knew Joy didn't usually cry when Basta slapped her.

"Im just happy..." Joy whispered, "I learned my father's here and I got to see him. That's all."

Meggie nodded, not knowing what to say in response, she felt so safe with Joy, yet she felt so angry that a man like Basta was married to such a sweet person like Joy. Basta earned a mean wife that would constantly throw his own knife at him, he didn't earn a sweet lady who was comforting and loving. As they entered the church Meggie found Mortola in the shadows and Capricorn standing in middle of the church, hands clasped behind his back, he was standing straight and tall.

"About time!" Mortola exclaimed.

"What took you so long, Basta?" Capricorn asked in annoyance.

"I had to get our little madam here," Basta growled, nodding to Meggie, "but I also had to catch this," he exclaimed, reaching into jacket and winced, "Damn, I forgot how hard those things bite."

"Have you taken to catching bats these days, Basta?" Capricorn asked without any emotion.

"No," Basta replied, holding up Tinkerbell, "I thinkit comes from this book," he said, handing the book to Capricorn. Capricorn studied the book and looked over to Basta.

Basta smiled and continued, "our little girl here, read her out," he said, putting his hand on Meggie's shoulder.

"The girl?" Capricorn asked, astounded, he walked over to Meggie and looked at her, he put his hand under her chin and tilted it up. Meggie's eyes glanced, trying to find Joy. "She won't stop me," Capricorn exclaimed at seeing Meggie's glance, "she knows better than to disobey me. Joy's very loyal to me." He continued talking, but Meggie blocked him out, glaring at him in hate, she heard him mention something about how she and her father shared the look of hate.

"Best save that look for your father, sweetie, I'm sure you hate him right now. Hate is a very inspiring thing-as I am trying to teach Joy." He exclaimed. "Do you know why you were brought here?" He questioned after Meggie tugged her head away from him.

"No," Meggie replied.

"You're here to see someone," Capricorn exclaimed, a moment later Mortola pulled on a pully as two fishing nets were lowered, one contained Dustfinger, the other contained a woman who was looking down at Meggie wide eyed. Meggie stared up at the woman, she looked like the woman from the picture of her mother that Mo kept with him, but it was too dark to see.

"Hello Meggie!" Dustfinger called down to her, "you look awfully pale!" He exclaimed, though he wasn't the one to talk, he was pale as a ghost.

Capricorn went on talking about how dissappointed he was in Resa that she had betrayed him, she had always been his favorite maid, he talked about other things, but Meggie blocked him out, staring at the woman in the net.

--------------------------------------

Joy bit her lip, she knew who Meggie was looking at and quickly made a plan, "Capricorn, sir," she exclaimed quickly.

"Yes, Joy?" Capricorn questioned, glaring at her.

"Resa did not betray you sir," she exclaimed.

"Oh?" he questioned, as the room went silent and Basta lurched foward, "do you know who did?"

"Yes, but it is not a who, sir," she replied, "it is a what. When Mo----Silvertounge--- was reading he let out this little creature, it was feeding Dustfinger information." She exclaimed, holding up a small glass man that she had found wandering around the village. The glass man turned and glared at her, Joy gave a look that was quick but clearly said, 'I'm sorry.'

"A glass man?" He asked, "how did we not see that?"

"I found him going into a mouse hole, sir," Joy bowed, handing him the glass man.

"Very well, then, let Resa go, Mortola!"

"But-" Mortola started.

"LET HER GO," Capricorn ordered, he wasn't dumb, he knew that something wasn't fully right about the story that was just given to him. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to feed Resa to the shadow.

-------------------------------------

Later that night Resa had been snuck in by Joy and allowed to visit her daughter for nearly twenty minutes, Resa answering her daughters questions on the notepad, Joy smiled as she watched. She knew there was a good chance she'd get caught after shooing the guard away but refused to think of that right now. She hoped one day that would be her, Basta Jr., and if he or she was born yet, the baby in her tummy.

---------------------------------------

"She was lying," Mortola said to Capricorn.

"I know," Capricorn replied, "but we need her. I'm having Darius make improvements to the Shadow to make him even stronger, Joy will help the girl read him out, the Shadow will be perfect then."


	11. Mo's Narrow escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or its characters, Cornelia Funke does. I own Joy, Basta Jr., and Joy's family.

"What took you so long?" Basta snapped as Joy walked into their house, she looked up at Basta.

"I was simply doing my duties, Basta," she replied, "we have to keep this village is good shape for the reading ceremony...no use in greeting this creature Capricorn wants Meggie and I to read out to a dirty village. That would be considered disrespectful and very rude."

"Yes, it would," Basta agreed, silently glaring at Joy; she knew from the look he did not appreciate her sharp tone of voice.

"Are you hungry, Basta?" Joy asked, sitting down on their bed.

"No," he replied, "I'm angry! That damned Magpie! She cornered me earlier and is determined to take away every last scrap of dignity I have left!"

"What did she say to you, Basta?"

"Say? The damned Magpie made it clear that Cockerell - that limping no good, lousy," he grumbled on with a few unpleasant names for the man before continuing, "will be Capricorn's main henchman after I'm out of the picture! That means you'll go to him!"

"I'm _your_ wife Basta," Joy exclaimed, "we have a marriage liscence to prove that; there's probably a record of it in a hall of records...probably in the largest city around here."

"Capricorn does not care for sheets of paper with words on them unless it pertains to him and his needs. I'm going to sleep now," he exclaimed, stripping leaving only his underwear on, he climbed into the old and creaky bed, covering himself up with the old sheets who were in bad need of replacements.

Joy sighed and changed into a large button down shirt Basta used to wear, now it was her pajamas. She lied in bed beside him and turned over to face the wall. "I bet Michelenglo had an easier time with the pope than he did with Capricorn," Joy thought to herself. She smiled, remembering in high school how she would read every single book on Michelangelo she could get her hands on. Although a loner, and quite a bid paranoid, he was an amazing artist, sculptor, architect, and poet. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

----------------------------

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Joy sprang up nearly five hours later at hearing the gunshots, "what in the world?" she asked.

Basta was up and getting dressed, "Silvertounge is here! Cockerell was just shooting at him...'es a horrible shot, probably missed Silvertounge all together! Stay here Joy!" He ordered, he grabbed his pistol from the nightstand and rushed out. Joy waited for about four or five minutes, then quickly pulled on an extra pair of Basta's pants, not bothering with her shoes she ran out and towards Capricorn's house, she knew Meggie would be worried sick.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard gunshots!" Meggie exclaimed again to Fenoglio as she tried hard to look out the window, Fenoglio pulled her away.

"Who knows who, or what, crept into the village. The people here are dangerous enough - however dangerous they are - they offer good protection; any serial killer wandering in here would be shot dead in his tracks," Fenoglio muttered.

"I'm not thinking about a killer, I'm thinking about Mo! What if it was Mo and they hurt him? Fenoglio-"

"I'm sure it wasn't your father-" Fenoglio started before the door swung open. He turned and hugged Meggie close, obviously expecting either Basta or Flatnose or some other black jacket. Instead Joy stood in the door way; her hair matched Carrot Top's hair at the moment, she wore a shirt two times too big for her, and the pants she wore were obviously Basta's, she was barefoot.

"Joy, was it Mo?" Meggie asked as Joy shut the door behind her.

"I don't have long," she said softly, "I had to sneak in here...yes, it was, but from what I'm hearing outside he's alright."

"How do you know?" Meggie asked, walking over to her; Fenoglio sat Joy down on the bed.

"Let her catch her breath, Meggie," Fenoglio said softly.

"I'm okay," Joy panted, "I can tell you he's okay because...the black jackets, Basta with them, are all out looking for him. There's only one guard here..right now.."

"Can you get us out of here?" Fenoglio asked, "Joy?" he asked as she put her hand on her stomach. "Is it the baby?"

"I-I need to get home," she exclaimed, "morning sickness."

"But, it's not morning yet," Meggie said confused.

"It's only called that," Joy replied, hugging her, "when I see Resa I'll let her know you both are ok," she said, putting her hand over her mouth she rushed out of the room and back to Basta's house.

"I hope Mo's okay.." Meggie said softly a few minutes later as she climbed back into the top bunk, not feeling much like sleeping.

"I'm sure he is," Fenoglio replied softly, "Joy said he's giving the black jackets a heck of a time trying to find him; a man whose been shot is easier to catch; they leave blood trails, are slower to walk, and can get caught easily. If your father was shot, he would not be able to run away that quickly."

"On TV-"

"TV is much different than real life, Meggie," Fenoglio replied, "my son is a police officer, he's been shot on duty before and he's told me he can barely move after getting shot."

------------------------------------------------------

Joy made it back into Basta's home, and ran into the bathroom faster than she had ever before, then lost her dinner.

"Joy! Where are you?" Basta's voice snapped.

"In the bathroom," she moaned, "morning sickness."

"Huh?"

"Remember how I always throw up, Basta?" she asked.

"I'm staying out of there!" Basta replied, "brush your teeth before you even think of getting back into this bed!"

---------------------------------------------------

Mo panted as he jogged back to Elinor.

"Mortimer! I thought they had killed you," Elinor exclaimed, rushing over to him, her face pale with worry.

"No, I'm fine," he replied, panting, "I was trying to send a note up to Meggie, but Cockerell caught me, lucky for me he can't aim his gun to save his life."

"Is Meggie alright?" Elinor asked.

"Capricorn has her in his room, I think she's alright, I couldn't tell too much, I circled around before leaving the village, I saw Joy going into the house..." Mo panted.

"Joy will make sure nothing happens to Meggie," Elinor replied, her voice confident and stern. "She's a good and strong woman, no matter what Basta thinks of her."

Mo nodded, "she's the only thing good in this cursed village. When we get Meggie out of here, we need to get her out of here too, her and Basta Junior, they need better lives than this."

"On top of that all this stress is just a calling card for a miscarriage," Elinor replied, looking down at Meggie's book she had with her. _Joy, watch out over Meggie for us, keep her safe..._ Elinor thought to herself.

------------

Author's Note: took me long enough didnt it? I've been running my head off with school, but for anyone who likes Pirates of the Caribbean my story, The Missing Page, is up and finished. :) I plan to finish this one too.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed:D The reviews help me keep on writing and push away the writer's block!

I may write an Inkspell, I'm not too sure. .;; I probably will. It may take longer, but I probably will. :D

Now I got a question for you all, should I go a bit deeper into Joy and Basta's lives together before the story ends, or just keep it normal? What do you all think:D


	12. Stephen Arrives & Joys second scheme

Disclaimer: I dont own Inkheart or its characters, Cornelia Funke does. I own Joy, Basta Jr., and I do not own Michelangelo...he belonged to himself. I do not own the X Files.

Some say Italy is still the high point of art; beautiful scenery with histories shrouded with mystery behind them. The ocean provides a wonderous sight for all those who see it; houses new and old cause people to wonder, _what's it like living here?_ Not all of Italy is as beautiful as the scenes most tourists see in small villages, large villages, and rural areas; if a tourist stumbled across Capricorn's village they would have nightmares for years afterward. Joy knew this as a fact, the morning sun hadn't risen, the grey of the early morning trying to awaken into a blue sky shrouded Capricorn's village. Joy tossed in turned in the bed beside Basta as nightmares plagued her dreams; her nightmares were always bad, but this had to be the worse of the bunch.

The dream had started out great, she was sitting in _her_ bedroom in her parents' cottage; her mother, father, and Stephen were all there. Stephen was talking about how excited he was he'd be able to start driving soon; Joy's mother was cuddling with her father; and Joy was doing one of her favorite past times: drawing. Then, out of nowhere the front door swung open, fog creeping in; a shadowed figure started walking in. At first Joy thought she would be dreaming about the X-Files, but Basta's face soon came clearly out of the mist. Her family looked up at the man, her father grabbing his pistol, her mother and Stephen grabbing a baseball bat. Basta's smile was as it usually was - cruel, only he ignored her father that Capricorn so desperately wanted or needed for some reason; shoved past her mother and Stephen, and grabbed her arm so tight it started to bleed.

"NO! NO! LET GO! NO! NO!" Joy shrieked as Basta dragged her out of her chair and towards the front door, she glanced in the hall mirror to see what she had looked like the night Basta had taken her five long years ago. Then, her image started to meld, her skin was paler than it should have been, her eyes long and droopy, her dark brown eyes had long lost their sparkle, her stomach grew out a bit from her pregnancy. Her hair, once healthy, looked more like small dried twigs that was forced up into a bun.

"You're mine, Joy, you always will be, _**always**_, your family can't save you from that," Basta whispered in her ear before dragging her out of the house.

"The girl doesn't belong to you, Basta, leave her be!" Dustfinger's voice exclaimed, Joy looked around for the man.

"Ha! Dirty Fingers can't rescue you now, look where he is!" Basta snickered. Joy looked over to see Dustfinger's face in a tree. "Stumble-Tounge Darius did a good job there!"

"NO!" Joy shrieked, bolting up in bed, she snapped her eyes open and couldn't see much through the blur of tears. She wiped her eyes quickly and furiously, she looked around to find herself still in Basta's home.

"Musta been some nightmare," Basta exclaimed from beside her, Joy felt his arm wrap around her and hug her close. "I don't think I've ever heard you that scared or upset before. Ya know, I was just thinking about the first time I saw you..."

Joy gulped, what if she wasn't pretty enough now? Would he kill her and find someone prettier who looked more lively?

"Ah, you were a beauty then, just like you are now," he kissed her cheek, "a firey haired warrioress with a baseball bat...I'm glad you all moved in...you'll always be mine."

Joy did love Basta, but she also loved her family, she loved her family much more than her husband to tell the truth - though she would never tell him that. She blinked back a tear and figured herself lucky, she could be married to Cockerell and be forced to try to even out his limp, and Basta did seem to love her.

"I-"

"You?" Basta asked.

"I love you," Joy said softly.

"About time you said that," he smirked, before turning her around and trapping her in a large kiss, "love ya too." He replied, before getting up and getting dressed. Joy knew that the words from Basta probably weren't true since he still approached the maids and tried to hit on them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seventeen year old Stephen Antoni parked on the hill above Capricorn's village, it was early in the morning, the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon causing shadows that made the village even eerier.

"You're Stephen?" Mo questioned, looking him up and down.

"I was twelve when they took my sister," the lanky teenager replied as he lifted the binoculars to his eyes. "how is she? Does she look better than she did three years ago?"

"I didn't know about then," Mo replied softly, "Dustfinger has said even though she is tired and stressed, she is still beautiful. Where's your mother?"

"In the hospital with a brain tumor," replied Stephen, almost bitterly, "I blame it on the black jackets."

"Those evil snakes are easy to blame, each one of them deserves to be shot without an honorable burial," Elinor exclaimed, as she looked down at the village. "Mo's daughter, my grand niece, Meggie is down there also."

"How old is she?" Stephen asked.

"Twelve," replied Mo.

"We need to come up with a plan if we want to get those two out of there," Stephen exclaimed, as he fingered the pendant around his neck. The pendant had been one of Joy's favorites, she wore it nearly every day; the pedant was a smooth and polished stone with an arrow carved into it standing for the constellation of Saggitarius - Joy's zodiac sign. "I'm comin' Joy," he said softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'eres yer breakfast, princess," Flatnose exclaimed that morning as he pinched Meggie's cheek. She jerked her face away and glared at him. "Ah, I wouldn't be givin' tha' look ta me...tha' fairy ye read out last night, she doesn' let out pixie dust, no matter how hard ye shake her, Basta even tried shakin' 'er around Joy ta see if tha' would help, it didn'."

Meggie looked away, she had read out that poor little creature into those monsters' hands. "Where is she?"

"Las' I 'eard Basta has 'er in a jar ta bring 'im good luck!" Flatnose laughed, before leaving the room.

"I shouldn't have ever read her out," Meggie said softly, staring down at her breakfast.

"Nonsense, Meggie, you didn't know what would happen," Fenoglio said softly, "besides, you forget something very important."

"What's that?"

"Basta doesn't live alone in that house..."

"Joy and Basta Junior!" Meggie exclaimed.

Fenoglio nodded, "Joy is a kind and loving person, I think she'll care for the fairy. But the fairy is not our largest concern right now, we have to figure out what Capricorn wants you to read and try to stop it. We have to find a way to try to stop him. I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work...I'll need Basta if I want it to work. I need paper and an ink pen..."

"What are you going to do?" Meggie asked.

"You'll see," Fenoglio replied with a small smile, "you'll see. You should eat your breakfast, the cook isn't a black jacket, so the food should be good."

"Fenoglio?"

"Yes, Meggie?"

"Do you think Mo's okay?" Meggie asked, glancing out the window.

"I think he is alright, remember what Joy said last night," Fenoglio replied, "I hope she's okay."

"She's always okay," Meggie muttered, "she cries sometimes but she's always okay."

"Adults like seeing children seeing their emotions when they're not alright, Meggie," Fenoglio explained, "on top of that Joy knows you're having many problems yourself. She doesn't want you focusing on her, she wants you and I to focus on us, and how to get us out of here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait," Joy called as she ran after the maid that was leaving Capricorn's house later that morning.

"Yes?" The woman asked, turning, revealing a small blonde haired girl, "Mrs. Basta?"

"Did Meggie- I mean the little girl- eat her food?"

"Not much," replied the maid, showing Joy the tray, Fenoglio's bowl that had been filled with Oatmeal was empty, Meggie's was almost all the way full. Joy frowned, if Meggie didn't at least eat something she'd starve, perhaps Meggie thought starving herself to death would be a good way to get away from this village; it wasn't a good way, not at all.

"Thank you," replied Joy, she turned and made sure Basta wasn't around, then snuck into the kitchen.

"What ye be doin' in here, love?" Cooky asked as she stirred the menostroni soup she was making for lunch.

"Cooky, how is that soup coming? Can it be eaten yet?" Joy asked.

"Well, yes, but it won't taste as good - "

"That's ok, I just need a small bowl and a spoon," Joy replied.

"Is Basta starvin' ye, Ms. Joy?" Cooky asked, her dark brown eyes staring into Joy's.

"No, no, it's Meggie, she didn't touch her oatmeal - "

"Oh, no," Cooky exclaimed, backing away, "now Ms. Joy, I don' mind helpin' out, but nuh-uh, Capricorn says if the child don't eat breakfast she isn't given another breakfast, she holds out 'till lunch. I got into trouble last time i helped yeh."

"Cooky, I'm so sorry about that, I really am," Joy apologized, "but she needs to eat something. I think she's trying to starve herself; she doesn't understand that Capricorn will shove food down her throat and force her to swallow it. He won't care how much she struggles or fights,and Basta..." she paused, looking at Cooky, "Basta wouldn't mind shoving things down that poor child's throat. Please, Cooky, please," Joy begged.

"Alrigh', but I didn't know ye were in here, yer alone on this, Ms. Joy," Cooky replied, she turned around quickly as Joy grabbed a bowl and filled it with warm soup, she grabbed a napkin and spoon, then rushed out.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Capricorn," exclaimed Cockerell as he walked in, he bowed deeply to him, "the geologist is prepared to tell you what mines you discovered are important. I gave him your description, two of the mines you have described are gold mines, another one is a diamond mine."

"Good," replied Capricorn, smiling, "I'll no longer have to squeeze these folk around here so hard. I don't want more snoops like the two we had two years ago." He exclaimed, thinking about the Joneses' children.

"We've also received word that Isabella Antoni is in the hospital with a brain tumor, a sort of Cancer; according to the doctor who works for you the tumor is between the sinus and brain and can't be taken out. She'll die in less than a few months when the tumor gets larger."

"She will not be able to speak to the Shadow to make sure my commands are met, then," Capricorn frowned slightly, "that is alright, Joy too shares her mother and father's gift. She is valuable to have around," he paused, "tell me, how is Joy."

"She is stressed and looks rather unhappy," replied Cockerell, with a smile on his face.

"The child needs to learn there is beauty in darkness," Capricorn replied, "she needs to learn how to hate."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mortimer, you want me to tell them that... you're _**dead**_?" Elinor asked staring at Mo in shock.

"Elinor, that's _if_ you get caught; you know this isn't blood, it's dried Posion Berry, but they won't know that. If you tell them I'm dead they figure they have nothing to worry about. Stephen and I can sneak in, get Meggie, Joy, and Basta Junior, we'll burn the village, and then we'll get out."

"Burn the village, Mortimer? They'll catch you before you even lay a hand on a gas can! They'll kill you! You have to be Meggie's father, and that's a long life ahead of you, you can't just hand it to those...those..forked tounged...devils!" Elinor exclaimed, she looked to Stephen, "and you! What are you going to do? Say 'surfs up dude!' and knock them down with a skate board?"

"I'm not like that, Elinor," Stephen replied, his voice rigid with anger, his long blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail, a small beard grew on his chin. "I may look like I am like that - but I'm not. You're scared and worried, we are too, but we have to try. We've got to stop these people from whatever their planning...on top of that when they're done with their plan they may not need Meggie and Joy, and they may kill them! I'm damned well not gonna sit here while _**that**_ happens. Besides, I have help lined up."

"You do?" Mo and Elinor asked at the same time.

"Yes, I do," replied Stephen, "three years ago two kids were here looking at the village; they're names are Indiana Jones and Casey Jones, sister and brother. I met them on my way here and they've offered to help; they know enough about this village by watching it for a few hours...they can help us." He paused, "don't forget, as soon as we get Meggie and Joy out they'll be helping us too, we have to count on that."

Elinor stared at Stephen for a long moment, "You...you two don't go off getting killed! I'm going to the authorities, right now!"

"Be careful, Elinor, and remember, don't trust too many people around here," Mo replied, "you never know who Capricorn has under his thumb."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meggie," Joy said softly, "tonights going to be that reading ceremony...has Fenoglio started on _it_?"

"Yes," replied Meggie, "I read the Tin Soldier back into the book, he says his plan will work. It's a good thing Basta's really supersticious," she smiled, "he thinks the charms will work against Mortola."

"Hopefully they will," Joy smiled, she paused, "but we need to try to get Dustfinger out of the crypt."

"How?" Meggie asked.

"By tricking Basta down there," Joy replied, "he's terribly afraid of it down there, he believes a spirit of an old priest and a woman are down there wanting to kill him...though I would not be suprised. But, spirits still remain terrified of these black jackets, I know that for a fact. We can't let Basta know that though, this has to work out well."

"What are you both going to do?" Fenoglio asked, looking up from his writing.

"I went down to see Dustfinger early this morning," Joy replied, "I've told him to act like he has a strep throat, and I've given him a pen and paper. I've also communicated to a few others...I know..."

"Who?" Meggie asked, curiously.

"Have you ever heard the saying I see dead people?" Joy asked.

"Yes, a boy in my class would say that all the time," replied Meggie, "why?"

"Because with me, that saying is literal," replied Joy, Fenoglio stared at her unsure, Meggie just blinked. "Trust me on this, please, when we get down there all heck is going to break loose. But before it breaks lose we have to get Basta in that crypt. We have too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 12

A/N: Indiana and Casey Jones are in my short Inkheart Story, _Take A Look Through My Eyes_ about a brother and sister who follow "cat man" back to Capricorn's village.


	13. Holding On for a hero & The End for now

Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or its characters they belong to Cornelia Funke. I own Joy, Isabella, and Stephen Antoni, I also own their dad, I also own Basta Jr. The song in here is called "Holding On For A Hero," by Bonnie Tyler. I do not own Robin Hood, Maid Marian, or the Sherwood Forest.

_**Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need...**_

Twenty three year old Indiana Jones tapped the steering wheel of her old and rusted car which she had long ago nick named the Battle Tank. The song was a bit cracky over the old speakers and sounded a bit hollow, otherwise it was good.

"Man, when Cat Man leaves us alone you can finally get a new car, and I'm gonna get a car too!" Seventeen year old Casey Jones exclaimed as he slapped a small blue spider climbing on his side of the seat,"and mine's gonna have pest control."

"It's not the car I'm worried about right now, Casey," Indiana replied, it had been three years since she and her brother had snuck to Capricorn's village and spent a good three or four hours watching it. Each time Cat Man returned he always seemd to know that she and Casey had been there; one time he went as far to mention seeing her car parked on the hill top. Thankfully, their parents either ignored the statement, or didn't hear; Capricorn had sucked the life out of her family, causing Indiana to work two part time jobs, and for her brother to work his bum off as a bag boy at Food Griffin - which was known for it's lack of baggers. "It's whats going to happen now and tonight that I'm worried about."

"Think you're car can high tail it outta that village without fallin' apart?" Casey asked, as the car clunked and shook as it waited for Stephen to meet them.

"It's going to have too," replied Indiana, "Stephen's sister and the little girl in that village are holding on for heroes. We have to get them out of there, we know how bad Cat Man is, and for Capricorn to keep squeezing money out of us...that let's us know enough about him."

Casey gave a sigh as he sunk down into his seat, "so whose Stephen's sister?"

"Remember we saw Cat Man dragging around that red headed woman?"

"Yea," Casey replied.

"That was Stephen's sister, Joy," she paused, "Stephen said she's given birth to Cat Man's son, and his carrying his daughter now too."

"Damn, that poor woman; I wouldn't wanna be holding that devil's child," Stephen grumbled, he wanted to call Catman a worse name other than devil, but figured the cat man would only take it as a compliment.

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life...**_

Joy walked along side Basta as she kept an arm protectively around Meggie; she hoped this plan would work. Part of her felt guilty and screamed at her not to do this to her husband - she loves him; the main part of her said to do this, or Meggie would never get a chance to get out this hell hole.

"Don't see why she wants ta say good bye ta Dirty Fingers anyway," Basta grumbled, "bite my tounge if you don't let me see DustFinger, I'll bite my tounge so it swells up and I can't read for you!" He mimicked, "Mortola's gone too soft, her age must be deluding her mind."

Meggie looked up at Joy, she wanted to ask Joy so bad, _**what if Capricorn locks you in there too? You won't get away then, and the Shadow may get you!**_ But Joy seemed not to be overly concerned with that, she seemed more focused on making sure Meggie would remain safe and be able to get out of the village somehow. Meggie thought for a long moment about what Mo had told her a long time ago, _A hero, Meggie, does not only wear a cape and mask; a hero is a person, Meggie, who is someone that cares enough to help others - a hero is someone who will put others in front of themselves. _Meggie looked at Joy again, she knew she was a hero for what she was doing; Meggie had a feeling that if she called Joy a hero, the woman would blush and probably deny it.

Little did Meggie know that Joy thought of Meggie as a young hero; the little girl had stayed silents about her late night visits, and how she lied about Resa to make sure Meggie and her mother could be together. As they approached the crypt Resa passed and quickly placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, she disguised the kiss to look like she had dropped a pair of socks on the ground.

When they walked into Capricorn's church Basta grabbed a battery powered lantern from the crypt door, he had bought it himself refusing to even touch a match. "Lead the way, little Ms. Silvertounge," he sneered, then pushed her foward.

"Basta!" Joy exclaimed, "don't push her, it's dark down there-"

Basta glared at Joy, "don't you ever tell me what to do," he growled, then wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "Go on little witch," Basta sneered, "lead the way to dirty fingers." Meggie glared at him, she hated the man so much; he had threatened Mo's life more than once, he had loved to harass Elinor and scare her silly; and he found pleasure in scaring and harassing Meggie also. She wanted to stab that man with his own knife over and over and over again; she turned and led the way, Basta had the lantern out a bit more so she could see as the trio made their way downwards.

Joy looked around and closed for eyes for a moment, many people thought that the only way to talk to spirits was to talk out loud; spirits could hear each and every thought a person thought, Joy had learned this from her mother years ago. _OK Father Angelo, Mrs. Terraski, we're ready. _

_**"It is time to give this evil and vile man a taste of his own medicine!"**_ Father Angelo's voice echoed in Joy's head.

Dustfinger looked up from behind the bars, he smiled and stood up and walked over, then wrote a note to Meggie.

"What's it say?" Basta ordered, grabbing the note from Meggie.

"Nothing," replied Meggie.

"These scribbles don't mean nothing, Joy! What's it say?" Basta asked, shoving the note at her.

"Meggie, will you see if Joy would bring me down some Red Wine or Brandy?" Joy read.

"Like _that's_ ever gonna happen," laughed Basta, he glared at Dustfinger, then froze as his lantern went out, "hey what the?!" he asked. Before the lantern went out Joy had been able to make out Dustfinger's terrified look.

Joy kept ahold of Meggie's hand and edged towards the bars, she whispered to Dustfinger, "it's okay, we're just having some help get you outta here."

"Basta is terrified of ghosts, he may run out of the village at this rate," Dustfinger whispered back, Meggie could detect a smirk in his voice.

A moment later the lantern flickered back on, Basta was pale, holding out his knife and slicing at the air, "come on out! Whose there? I'll slit your throat and cut you into tiny pieces!"

_"Like you tried with me?"_ shrieked Mrs. Terraski's voice, as a wooden beam flew out at Basta.

Basta let out a curse and ducked, he shook with terror and backed up against the bars, "this isn't funny Flatnose!" He shouted.

_"When two are wed in holy matrimony they love and care for each other, the only love I see is from Joy; from you all I see is hate and abuse!" _Father Angelo's voice echoed.

"We killed you!" Basta screamed, "there are no ghosts in this world!" As soon as he screamed this small pebbles, stones, broken bits of wood, and even small parts of bones that had been buried for years came up in a tornado around Basta. The man shrieked with terror as Joy pulled Meggie close to her, she glanced over and saw the form of Father Angelo near the lock, he waved a hand over it and the cage door opened. Dustfinger ran out and into the tornado, he grabbed Basta's swinging knife and held it to his throat. The tornado soon stopped, wood, pebbles, and bone fragments fell back to the crypt's floor.

"You wouldn't care cut me with that, Dirty-Fingers," Basta sneered, his whole body continued to shake with terror, his face was white, his dark brown hair - usally combed backwards into a godfather style - was all over the place; Joy swore she even saw a few white hairs that had just appeared after the hair - raising experience.

The two started a small fight, traded insults, and finally Dustfinger (with the help of the two spirits halfway forming and scaring the crud out of Basta) got Basta into the cage. Dustfinger ran out and slammed the cage door shut, it locked a moment later.

"JOY! GET HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Basta screamed.

Dustfinger looked at Joy and Meggie, "Joy, try to keep off your feet while Basta's in there, stress isn't good for that baby!" He exclaimed, he looked at Meggie and whispered, "I'll be back, don't worry." Then ran out of the crypt. A few minutes later footsteps were heard as Flatnose stomped his way down along with Cockerell and another of Capricorn's men, Anthony.

"Tha's a good place for ye, Basta!" Laughed Flatnose.

"Stop laughing and get the keys, you idiot!" Basta snapped at him, he shook the bars over and over again, hoping the lock would break open - but he had no such luck.

"I think that makes a good sight," Cockerell smirked, then walked over to Joy and stroked the side of her face, "look Basta, I'm touching your wife."

"Get your dirty fingers off her!" Basta shouted, shaking the bars once again, "Joy! Get the keys from Mortola!"

"I-" Joy started, still holding Meggie in a protective hug, she backed away from Cockerell again.

"Capricorn's sick of yer failures anyway, ye'll be a good sacrifice ta the Shadow, Basta," laughed Flatnose, "'sides, Capricorn decides who Joy goes ta now! Maybe she'll go to Cockerell or I!"

Basta didn't reply this time, he just stared at them; Flatnose walked over and yanked Meggie from Joy's arms.

"Don't worry, Joy, we won' hurt 'er," the giant man smirked, then threw Meggie over his shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes.

Anthony smirked, "I guess I'll take Joy back - "

"You won't take Joy anywhere," Cockerell replied, "since Basta's out of the way, I'm Capricorn's head man now," he smiled, "that means she goes to me! Finally, some pleasure company."

"You will not a lay a hand on me!" Joy exclaimed, smacking him hard, "Basta may be behind bars, but he is not dead, therefore I am still his wife, and I will always remain his wife, even if it means I must offer myself to the Shadow also!" She sneered, she looked at Basta and took his hand through one of the bars and hugged it close.

"Get the keys," Basta whispered to her, "please, get the keys."

"She can't where she's goin' Basta," Anthony laughed, "Mortola needs ta get her all nice an' pretty fer tonight, the little witch is gonna read, and Joys gonna be the one talkin' ta the Shadow." He grabbed onto Joy's wrist and dragged her up the stairs of the crypt; Basta watched her, his heart panged, he paused he thought the pang was from being locked in here and being an appetizer for the Shadow. But the feeling was stronger, more painful, and it started when Anthony drug Joy off against her will.

Cockerell saw an odd look cross Basta's face and smirked, "guess the sayin' love hurts is true, eh Basta?" he laughed, Ne'er though' you'd fall in love."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet...**_

Elinor ran into the police station, the only one she had been able to find so far, she looked around and found two officers putting on their jackets and getting ready to leave, "wait! I need help! There have been two kidnappings!"

"Kidnappings?" Asked one officer, looking at her, "by who, where?"

"Capricorn, he kidnapped my twelve year old niece, and he kidnapped a young woman five years ago," Elinor replied.

"I'll go," the other officer exclaimed quickly, "you go on home, Theodore, I'll take care of this."

"You sure?" Theodore asked.

"I'm sure, lead the way ma'am," the officer exclaimed, following Elinor. She climbed into the car, the officer climbed into the passenger seat.

"He's a horrible, cruel, and evil man, evil I tell you," Elinor exclaimed as she pulled out of the police station's parking lot and down the road. She told him everything that had happened so far, only she left out the part about Capricorn and his men being read out of a book. She didn't want the officer to think she was insane. She pulled into Capricorn's village and led the officer into Capricorn's church. "There he is."

Capricorn looked up with an eyebrow raised, he stood up and clasped his hands behind his back, then walked foward. Cockerell looked up from the stair he was sitting on playing with a knife.

"This woman claims you have kidnapped a child and young woman?" The officer asked.

"Kidnappings? I assure you, I do not kidnap," Capricorn replied, looking appalled, "children and I do not get along. As for kidnapping a young woman - never," he exclaimed, "we're a peaceful village and have done nothing what this woman claims we have."

"I didn't think so, Capricorn," the officer replied, "I brought her back here to you, it was best that she didn't talk to anyone else."  
Elinor stared wide eyed at the officer, "what-" she started.

"She can have the cell next to Basta's!" Laughed Cockerell, Capricorn smirked.

"Take her down to the crypt," Capricorn exclaimed, "thank you officer, that will be all."

The officer bowed and quickly left, Elinor stood there wide eyed and tounge tied; Mo had been right - trust no one, Capricorn really did have nearly everyone working for him.

"Before we put you in the cage, where is Silvertounge?" Capricorn questioned.

Elinor sneered at him and forced herself to cry false tears that looked quite real, she took out Mo's sweater with the posion berry on it.

"I see Cockerell can shoot after all!" Laughed Flatnose, Cockerell glared at him.

"Well, I know now he won't be around to cause any trouble for the ceremony tonight," Capricorn said, turning, "lock her up."

Elinor tried to get away before Cockerell and Flatnose grabbed her and forced her down into the crypt, she cursed and shouted at them, and made sure not to give them an easy time. She was shocked when she saw Basta in the other cell, his hands were around two bars, his face pressed against the bars.

"What's going on?" He asked, "did Capricorn send you to get me out?!"

"No suck luck, Basta," laughed Cockerell as he shoved Elinor into a cell.

Elinor sighed and turned to come to face to face with her favorite niece.

"Teresa?" Elinor asked, wide eyed, "how did you wind up in here?"

Resa patted the stone coffin, Elinor sat beside her as Resa wrote: _Joy got me out for a while, but Capricorn found out she lied and put me back in here. Meggie has grown up beautifully! I've missed you, Aunt Elinor._

"I've missed you so much too, Resa," Elinor replied, pulling Resa into a long hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**_...

"They have Elinor," Dustfinger exclaimed as he jogged up to Silvertounge, Stephen, and the just-arrived Indiana and Casey Jones.

Mo sighed and gave a worried look, "Elinor is a strong woman, we need to get her out of there soon, along with Meggie, Joy, and Basta Junior."

"There are many others who are counting on us to be their heroes, Silvertounge," Dustfinger sighed, "they will also need rescuing."

Farid walked over to Dustfinger, "the men are creating some kind of wooden pile in middle of the field, they talk of a reading ceremony or some such thing as that."

"Whatever Capricorn's planning, it's going to happen tonight, we have to hurry," Mo sighed.

"Casey and I brought about thirty gallons of gas and ten boxes of matches," Indiana replied, putting her hands on her hips. She hadn't been amused with all the money she spent, but she knew it was for a good and important reason.

"From what I'm hearing," Dustfinger exclaimed, "Meggie will be reading the shadow out of the book, and Joy will be talking to it for Capricorn. Elinor and Basta will most likely be given as a gift to Shadow to show Capricorn's appreciation for it. They won't be having the ceremony until night fall, it's then we need to start, the burning of the village will be the major part, the hardest part will be getting around whatever black jackets are left guarding the village."

"When most of the village is burned, how will we get the innocent people out of there?" Stephen asked, looking down at the village again.

"Joy visited me and had a letter from Meggie with her the other night," Dustfinger replied, "Fenoglio has found a way to kill off and be rid of the Shadow and Capricorn's men along with Capricorn himself."  
"What way is that?" Casey asked.

"I don't know," replied DustFinger, "but Joy says when it happens, we'll know."

"I can't wait to have Meggie safe in my arms again," Mo exclaimed.

"I can't wait to have my sister back," replied Stephen, "I know mom's hoping this will go through alright also."

"It won't go through alright, Stephen, it **will** go through," replied Indiana, "we're all working together, inside the village and outside the village. If we fight together, we can win."

"The plan is to go in as a group-" Dustfinger started.

"Wait a moment," Stephen exclaimed, "we go in as a _group_? That will be way to obvious..."

"We should split up," Indiana replied, "each take a different section of the village and burn it. By surrounding the black jackets in their own village Meggie can read them all off."

"We need to leave path ways for us to get out by, at least two," exclaimed Mo, "they need to be large enough so no one will be burnt into a crisp."

"The path should be a zig zag though so Capricorn's men don't catch on why certain parts aren't on fire," Stephen exclaimed, "straight paths out, and they'd escape as quickly as they could."

"We go with the new plan," Mo exclaimed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me...**_

Joy was taken to the room Meggie and Fenolgio were in, along with her were Mortola, a few maids, and four black jackets, it was quite obvious Capricorn didn't want any chance of his readers escaping or being taken.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fenoglio asked as Mortola threw the door open, Fenoglio stood in front of Meggie protectively.

"Take him out of here while we dress the little witch and Joy," Mortola snapped, Fenoglio was taken out of the room before he was able to argue.

"Just do what she says, it'll be okay," Joy whispered to Meggie. Meggie nodded and unclothed, though not wanting too. She glanced over at Joy to see two maids putting her in a long blood red dress that looked like a dress Maid Marian would have worn when she wasn't sneaking off into Sherwood Forest to visit Robin Hood. Joy's dress, unlike Meggie's, was loser too, especially around her stomach.

"Ow!" Meggie cried out before she knew what was happening, the white dress they had dressed her in was ugly as could be, it was tight and uncomfortable. Mortola was yanking a brush through her hair, then pulled her hair into a tight bun.

"You ruin your dress or your hair and I'll make sure you won't have a tounge after this," the old woman growled. Meggie gave her a dark look, then blinked when the Magpie made her way over to Joy.

"Joy, you're to wear this," Mortola exclaimed, Joy blinked at the head piece, then sat down in a chair. Mortola glared at Meggie, "see how Joy behaves and knows what is expected of her? This is how you are expected to be for tonight and every other day and night afterwards." After saying that Mortola forced the golden head piece onto Joy's head and pinned it in her hair, Joy winced as it scraped into her scalp.

One of the maids handed both girls hand mirrors; Joy looked into hers to see the head piece met at her forehead, a medievial dragonfly hung down between her eyebrows. That would be annoying, but she knew she would have to deal with it.

"Let's go," Mortola ordered harshly, "Capricorn wants you both looking good and dignifed, you little witch," she grabbed Meggie's shoulder tight, "_will_ bow to him." she ordered, then led the two out. When they stepped out of Capricorn's house and towards the field, Joy swore she felt eyes watching her, the eyes weren't evil and cold eyes like Capricorn's men...instead the feeling was warm, and almost loving.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night...**_

"I see her! I see Joy!" Stephen exclaimed, "what did they dress her and Meggie in, _uck_!" he exclaimed in disgust.

"Poor Meggie," Mo exclaimed, as he grabbed four gas cans, and handed them to Stephen, "head on down towards the west end of the village," he exclaimed as the sun finished setting, "douse everything you can with gas, dont make it perfect just throw the gas on the walls and in the houses, light the match, throw it and go; remember to leave a zig-zag path."

"Tally-ho then!" Stephen exclaimed as Casey shoved two packs of matches into his shirt's pocket. The five each took two packs of matches and four gas cans and made their way to their agreed on burning spots of the village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light...**_

"There's Meggie!" Elinor exclaimed, as the huge cage she, Resa, and Basta were transferred into sat in middle of the field. "What do they have her dressed in?" She asked in disgust, she glanced over at Basta, who was sitting in the corner of his cage, crying. "You know, all you were was a lap dog to that cruel man, if you changed your ways you wouldn't be here now."

"Shut up, you old fat woman!" Basta sneered.

Resa poked Elinor and wrote down on a sheet of paper: _he is not only crying about losing his position and Capricorn's respect; I think he is crying because he doesn't have Joy with him._

"Nonsense," Elinor scoffed, "he couldn't love to save his life."

_You'd be suprised,_ Resa wrote back.

"There's Joy," Elinor exclaimed, Basta jumped up so fast Elinor exactly jumped a little. He made his way to the cage door and grabbed onto it.

"Meggie, we're here to listen to your reading, knock their socks off!" Elinor shouted to Meggie, Meggie looked over and sent over a small and sad smile.

"Joy..." Basta whispered at seeing her, Joy turned and looked at him, she blew him a kiss, causing all the black jackets to burst out laughing. Elinor glanced over wondering if the man was crying again, he was crying, but not at Joy, he watched as Capricorn sat down, watching the man like a dog would watch his master. Elinor snorted in disgust.

---------------------------------------------------------

**He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life...**

"You read everything right, if you don't you'll be wishing Capricorn never found you," Mortola growled to Meggie as she opened the book to the right page, "you know where to read." Joy sat beside Meggie after bowing to Capricorn and clasped her hands in her lap, she had a distraction she would pull if Fenoglio's wasn't enough.

As Meggie started to read Fenoglio suddenly grabbed Capricorn's watch off his wrist, and ran around the chair chased by a limping and running Cockerell, which was actually quite a hysterical sight. Some black jackets kept quiet in fear, others laughed loudly.

"Enough of this!" Capricorn shouted as Cockerell caught Fenoglio, "no more disruptions! The reading will go on! Anyone who speaks will have their tounges cut out!" he shouted.

Meggie had snuck the pages out of her dress's sleeve that Joy had put in there when Mortola's back was turned. Noone seemed to notice the difference just yet.

Flatnose ran up to Capricorn and whispered something in his ear, his face, suit, and hands were covered in soot. Joy smelled fire, and glanced back for a second, eyes wide, the village was burning! It was on fire! She turned back and forced herself to pretend she hadn't seen anything. As the reading went on the Shadow fully formed in front of Meggie and Capricorn, Meggie immediatley started reading the next part from Fenoglio's papers when the Magpie grabbed them away. Capricorn was lying on the ground, slightly twitching, Flatnose, Cockerell, and nearly all of the black jackets vanished into thin air, the shadow exploded leaving glass creatures and other magical beings walking around.

Meggie was unable to continue reading, an arm pulled her close and she found herself looking into Mo's face.

"With the shadow gone, his black jackets dead, Capricorn died," Mo finished, Capricorn's form went still and dead.

"mo!" Beamed Meggie, hugging him close.

Joy stood up and smiled, "Mo, I am glad to see you safe..." she paused, "where is Fenoglio?"

"He must have been read into his own story, I'm sure it's where he would want to be," Mo replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood...**_

"JOY!" shouted a familar but deeper voice, Joy whipped around to find Stephen, now tall and gangly with long blonde hair tied back into a messy pony tail. His face was covered in soot, in his arm was five year old Basta Jr.

"STEPHEN?!" Joy cried out in question.

"It's me! I found dad!" He shouted, as their father came up from behind.

"Stephen!" Joy cried out and ran over, trapping her little brother in a hug, she never thought she'd see him again. She looked at him, "you've grown so much," she whispered, her voice cracking, her dark brown eyes glazing with tears, "wheres mom?"

"She's in the hospital, it's a brain tumor," Stephen replied softly, "the doctors say she won't make it, but I think she will...Dustfinger brought us a page for Meggie to read from that will help her." He smiled. Joy smiled and hugged her brother close again, her shoulders shook, and a moment later she burst into tears. "I want to go home," she sobbed.

Indiana and Casey Jones walked over, they had witnessed Dustfinger leaving with Farid, Gwinn, and Tinkerbell.

"Wow, she's prettier now that we get to see her from the same ground level," Casey exclaimed with a smile.

"Beautiful," replied Indiana, she grabbed the keys she found on the ground and unlocked the cage.

Mo turned, "resa?" he whispered. She smiled and ran over to him, hugging him close, the two hugged for a long moment before pulling Meggie in on the hug.

Mortola ran out of the village toward the parking lot, glancing back she frowned at seeing Basta lingering behind, "let's go you fool!"

"But Joy-"

"You'll have your chance to get her back!" Mortola scowled.

"You go on," Basta replied, "I'm not leaving just yet..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life...**_

_**1 Week Later...**_

"Mom?" Joy asked softly as she stepped into the hospital room. Her hair, for the first time in five years, was down, she wore a pair of maternity clothes, her stomach peaking out farther than it had a week ago. Since the stress of the village was gone, she had been having an easier pregnancy, the baby was growing better, though the doctor predicted the baby may have health problems.

Isabelle looked up tiredly, her head wrapped in a scarf from the Chemo therapy, her face was pale and tired, her eyes widened, and for the first time in years, her eyes sparked, "Joy? Joy? My little baby girl?"

"Hi mom," Joy beamed, tears flooding down her cheeks, "not only me," she whispered, looking down. Basta Jr. wore a small pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and little white sneakers.

"Gran'ma!" He beamed.

"And there's us," Stephen smiled, walking in with their father.

"THOMAS?!" Isabelle cried out in shock, "they said you died.."

"that was because of Capricorn, he wanted me to find mines for him, he was also having me make weapons and small bombs from chemicals and minerals he had found.," Thomas replied smiling, he walked over to his wife and hugged her close. When he parted from the hug, Joy walked over and hugged her mother. From the door way Mo and Meggie together read softly from the page.

"Her cancer seemed deadly, but in fact the tumor was slowly shrinking and would turn to the size of a small bead, when Isabelle Antoni blew her nose in two or three weeks, the tumor would come out..."

"Mo, mom, can we say hi to-"

"Not right now, Meggie," Mo said softly, an arm around her, his other arm holding Resa close to him, "Joy hasn't seen her family in three years, she needs to be alone with them.."

"Joy, how did you make it back here without giving up?" Isabelle asked softly.

"I was holding on for a hero, and we got five of them," she smiled in reply, "Sonjia's living with her aunt and uncle now, Ms. Izzy, last time I heard from her, she was home."

"That's wonderful, dear, what of that horrible man, Basta?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know," Joy replied truthfully, "I don't think I'll be seeing him any time soon though."

"Thank goodness," Isabelle whispered, hugging her daughter once more, and kissing her cheek. Basta Jr. climbed onto the bed.

"I'm going to go get a snack, does anyone want anything?" Joy asked, smiling.

"nah, we're ok," stephen replied, smiling.

Joy nodded and walked out, beaming as Mo, Resa, and Meggie went into Isabelle's hospital room to introduce themselves. She reached into her pocket and took out two quarters and put it into the snack machine. She chose a snack and pressed the button, then frowned when nothing came out, she hit the machine. "Well, come out." She paused hearing foot steps pause behind her, "the machines going crazy, it'll just be a minute..." she started, then her eyes widened. Basta stood there, a smile on his face.

"No," Joy whispered, backing away, "no, no, no..."

"You belong to me, Joy," Basta exclaimed, grabbing her wrist, "I won't take you just yet, but...wherever you look I'll be there," he exclaimed, forcing her into a long kiss. He walked away. It was the last time Joy saw him before giving birth to their daughter four months later, they named her Tiger Lily Antoni with the last name of Basta behind it. Three months after Tiger Lily's birth Joy, Basta junior, and Tiger Lily dissapeared, the police searched for days and end on her, until her trail went cold. Everyone who had been in the village all knew what happened, and it only took a one word explanation: Basta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joy held her two children in her arms as she sat in the large condo Mortola had used some of Capricorn's money to buy. She sat on a large recliner, her legs up, head bowed asleep. Basta Junior was lying on her stomach asleep.

Basta smiled and brushed Joy's bangs out of her face, "you will always belong to me, Joy, you are mine." He whispered, "and I know you love me. Don't deny it."

"Why don't you tell her that you love her, Basta?" Mortola asked, with a sarcastic smile.

"Why dont you drop dead, old woman?" Basta scowled as he picked up Tiger Lily, he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. When Mortola left the room sneering at Basta, he leaned down to Joy and whispered, "I more than like you," he whispered, closest to saying, I love you.

The End...For Now

-----------------

Thank you to all those who reviewed:D I am going to try writing an Inkspell story. :)


End file.
